El Conde de Alberdeen
by Tiwii
Summary: Summary: Bella es una estudiante de último año de periodismo que necesita un proyecto genial para salir de la Universidad, Edward es un conde que esconde muchos secretos, uno de ellos es quien mató a su esposa, el misterio del Conde de Alberdeen está a punto de ser descifrado por lo que Bella hará lo que sea para conseguir la historia, Raiting M
1. Prólogo

**El Conde de Alberdeen**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Bueno chicas aquí me tienen nuevamente presentando una de mis locas ideas, para las que no me conocen me caracterizo por tener fics completamente "normales" y que terminan como menos esperas, creo que mis dos más "grandes producciones" me avalan (Corazón de hierro parte 1 y 2, Scort) para las que me conocen saben que este fic viene cargado de mucha energía y será muy emocionante por lo que las dejo cordialmente invitadas a leer y a invitar a otras a pasar por aquí._

 _ **Este fic será de clasificación M** por lo que se sabe que tendrá lemmon, así que las espero aquí, **dejen sus comentarios** y nos leemos en la siguiente publicación._

 _Con amor_

 **Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

Cuando estas a un paso de conseguir tus sueños harías lo que fuera para que todo saliera bien y se hicieran realidad, esta era mi frase actual, algo así como un mantra. Podría hasta vender mi alma por ser la alumna más reconocida de mi Universidad, creo que el espíritu competitivo era algo que mis padres habían inculcado bien en mí, a veces sabía que estaba mal pero también gracias a estas ideas es que había sobrevivido a mis años en la Universidad.

El sol pegaba fuerte en mi cara, amaba el calor de Florida y sus hermosos parajes, era como vivir en verano la mayor parte del año. Sabía de sobra que el sol no estaba ahí por nada y que debía levantarme por lo que moví mis pies pero al parecer mi cuerpo no quería cooperar

― ¡Bella!— gritó la inconfundible voz de mi compañera de apartamento— ¡Levántate que llegaremos tarde!

― Yo voy— susurré aún con pereza.

― ¡Te dije que te levantaras maldita sea!— gritó nuevamente pero acercándose a la habitación— te tiraré agua si no estás lista en 10 minutos— anunció desde la puerta

― No jodas— cerré mis ojos— ya voy

― Te joderé mucho más si no te levantas, tenemos reunión de tesis.

Tesis…estúpido y sensual concepto, es lo que había cambiado mi forma de pensar últimamente, lo que me iba a sacar de aquí y lo que también me haría orgullosa de mi misma, solo me faltaba un semestre para ser una gran periodista y la tesis era el proyecto final que necesitaba para alcanzar esta meta, no podía esperar más. Con renovadas energías salté de mi cama hacia el baño y me duché lo más rápido que pude, hoy íbamos a definir los temas a investigar y obviamente me quería quedar con el mejor o tal vez con el más interesante, las opciones eran pocas pero habían algunas hasta que incluían viajes por lo que estaba más motivada por este día.

― Te salvaste— susurro Victoria apoyada desde la puerta, ella era una preciosidad y su novio James respaldaba mi opinión, tenía una enorme cabellera de color rojo zanahoria y unos ojos azules de infarto, sin duda sería una periodista de noticiero central, además poseía un agudo sentido de la verdad y también era mi mejor amiga a pesar de que sea algo gruñona e histérica.

― Tranquila Vick, todo está bien— me puse unos jeans, sandalias y una polera de pabilos, hoy hacia calor y no quería llegar completamente sudada a la facultad, unos lentes negros cuadrados completaban mi atuendo, tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos del apartamento.

Vivía con Victoria desde el comienzo de mi vida universitaria, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avioneta cuando tenía Diecisiete años y al ser hija única mi núcleo familiar se reducía a una tía con más años que una pasa y a mi perro Toto. La casa de mis padres es el único bien raíz con tengo por lo tanto cuando ellos dejaron de existir la arrende a otras personas y pagué mi vida en florida, ha sido la mejor inversión de mi vida, si se preguntan por Toto él tiene asilo político dentro de esa casa. Cuando me mudé a Florida no podía traerlo porque Victoria es alérgica a los animales y Toto es un Golden Retriver bastante grande por lo que la familia que está viviendo allí se lo quedo como un refugiado.

― ¿Qué tema piensas escoger?— me preguntó Vick mientras iba manejando hacia la facultad.

― No lo sé, quiero algo que realmente me motive y me inspire

― Ese es el gran sueño de todos querida Isabella— se rió— pero lamentablemente recuerda que cuando uno es periodista no…

― Todas las historias serán de nuestro agrado— terminamos al mismo tiempo— Lo sé pero aun así me gustaría algo excitante, algo que me cambiara la vida.

― Dios te escuche y el diablo se haga el sordo— doblo en la entrada al estacionamiento— yo por mi parte quiero algo que no me aleje de Florida, James es alguien a quien me costó mucho encontrar por lo que no quiero estar muy lejos, además la investigación pude durar meses, no quiero estar seis meses fuera de casa.

― Si, tienes razón pero ahí veremos, te aseguro que nuestras "lindas" compañeras harán lo imposible para conseguir los mejores temas.

― Perras…— estacionó el auto y se bajó rápidamente— solo de pensar en ellas se me avinagra el estómago.

― No pienses en nada y vamos, ya estamos justas en la hora.

Entramos al enorme edificio institucional, ahí en una oficina se realizaría la definición de los temas para nuestras investigaciones de tesis, Vick corrió por los pasillos agitando su enorme melena y yo la seguía con paso firme, al abrir la puerta de la oficina todos nuestros compañeros Tesistas estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, el jefe de carrera y la Decana de la Universidad estaban en la cabecera, gemí bajito y entramos ambas con una mueca en nuestros labios.

― Buenas noches Señoritas Isabella y Victoria— todos se rieron despacio

― Buenos días— contesto Victoria con voz firme— ¿Comenzamos?

― Claro— instó la Decana— soy una mujer muy ocupada y en media hora más tengo una reunión con Arquitectura así que comencemos.

― Bien— se paró el Jefe de Carrera— estamos aquí reunidos para aclarar la situación final de sus últimos proyectos dentro de la universidad, les recuerdo que el que no aprueba estas investigaciones no recibirá su título, es la última oportunidad— terminó bajando la voz, tomó un control de la mesa y encendió el proyector— ustedes son seis alumnos y tenemos seis temas a su disposición

En la pantalla se podían leer claramente las temáticas que tendríamos que trabajar, cada uno de ellos eran investigaciones que nunca se habían terminado o que no señalaban al real culpable:

1\. El caso de las máscaras de plomo (Asesinato sin resolver, 1966)

2\. La Condesa de Alberdeen (Asesinato sin resolver, Escocia 2012)

3\. El misterio de los pies en Columbia Británica (Aparición de pies, )

4\. Profecías de los Mayas (Año 2012)

5\. La pintura del "Cry Kid"

6\. Tema a Elección.

― Ni el dos ni el cuatro— susurro Vick a mi lado

― Para que esto sea más justo haremos un sorteo— anunció el Jefe de nuestra carrera, tomó una bolsa de género y metió la mano— este sorteo será corto al que le toque el tema debe saber que será de su entera responsabilidad tener los mayores datos posibles, la Universidad patrocinará los viajes que sean necesarios para realizar las investigaciones, después de esta reunión me reuniré con cada uno de ustedes para hablar sobre los casos que les tocaron— se aclaró la garganta— muy bien vamos a comenzar.

― Demonios— susurró Vick apretando sus manos

― Tranquila todo saldrá bien— el hombre acerco la bolsa al primer estudiante y el saco un papel rápidamente lo abrió y miró el nombre del tema que le había tocado. El jefe se acercó a nosotras y nos hizo sacar un papel para después alejarse, Vick lo abrió y palideció al ver el contenido, su número era el dos por lo tanto su investigación era en escocia

― Vick— susurre, rápidamente abrí mi papel y mi número era el uno, un tema dentro de nuestro país, Victoria me miro casi con lágrimas en sus ojos ella realmente no quería salir de Florida y esto arruinaba todos sus planes serian meses y meses sin estar al lado de su novio y todo lo que pensaban hacer…— dame eso

― Bella— susurro cuando arranqué su papel de las manos, rápidamente me fije si alguien nos estaba mirando y le di el mío, para ser una chica dura Victoria estaba casi colisionando emocionalmente, no entendía él porque era tan importante quedarse aquí, además de que fuera por James pero lo echo, echo estaba así que Escocia… Allá voy.

― Muy bien— anunció el Jefe de carrera— ahora díganme que número les han tocado

Todos comenzamos a decir nuestros números, la sonrisa de Vick era enorme por lo que ya me sentía pagada, la Condesa de Alberdeen ¿Quién demonios sería?, nunca había escuchado algo sobre ella, solo esperaba que no fuera un tema aburrido que me llevara al fracaso universitario.

― Ahora que los temas están designados me retiro— anunció la decana— dejo en sus manos las reuniones con los alumnos profesor

― Claro que sí, hasta pronto.

― Nos vemos, les deseo éxito en esta nueva etapa queridos alumnos— la mujer nos regaló una sonrisa y nosotros un gracias a coro. Todos nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina, al poner un pie afuera sentí un cuerpo que se estrelló contra mi espalda

― ¿Te he dicho lo maravillosa, buena, hermosa, preciosa, amable y mejor amiga que eres?— Vick estaba emocionada hasta mas no poder

― No pero empezarás a decírmelo pronto, quiero ese mensaje todos los días en mi teléfono mientras esté en escocia

― ¡Gracias Bella!, esta va a ser tu gran oportunidad— me tomó las manos y sonrió

― Pero dime… hay alguna razón por la que no quieras salir del país además de tu novio— Vick lo pensó un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

― Victoria Lefevre dime qué demonios pasa— Ella no se pudo contener, miro hacia los dos lados y susurro.

― Estoy embarazada

― ¿¡QUÉ!?— Grité tapándome la boca inmediatamente, Vick abrió sus ojos y me puso una mano en la boca también

― Calla Bella, aún nadie lo sabe, lo descubrí la semana pasada y se lo conté a James

― Oh por Dios— jadee— eso quiere decir, eso… quiere de… ¡Vick!— grité y me lancé en sus brazos

― Lo sé— dijo mientras se fundía en nuestro abrazo— yo también estoy emocionada Bella, no puedo esperar para conocer a mi bebé, James y yo ya estamos listos para este desafío, él está feliz por su paternidad y me ha pedido matrimonio pero nos vamos a ir lentamente por lo que salir del país en este momento me complicaría todas las cosas.

― Te entiendo— sonreí— no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

― Señoritas— una voz nos llamó desde el pasillo— El jefe de carrera las espera para su entrevista

― ¡Sí!— contestamos al mismo tiempo— será mejor que vamos para allá— antes de caminar nos dimos un último abrazo

¡Victoria seria madre! ¡Wow!, ni siquiera podía expresar lo emocionada que estaba, yo no sabía nada de bebés, era hija única y no tenía ni primos ni sobrinos para tener algo de información por lo que el bebé de mi amiga sería algo sin precedentes para mí, no podía esperar a conocerlo.

Llegamos a la otra oficina en donde el Jefe realizaría las entrevistas, todos esperaban afuera mientras eran llamados, Vick fue llamada de las terceras y yo de las cuartas, cuando entré sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, jamás había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida.

― Srta. Swan, tome asiento

― Gracias— le dije y crucé una de mis piernas sobre la otra

― Como puedo ver el tema que le ha tocado es el de la condesa y esta investigación deberá realizarla afuera del país, ¿Está de acuerdo?

― Si señor

― Como dije anteriormente la universidad tiene un programa de subvención para los estudiantes que estén realizando prácticas o tesis fuera del país por lo que todos sus gastos están cubiertos además recibirá una "mesada"— enarcó las comillas— mientras esté investigando

― ¿De qué se trata este tema señor?

― Bueno, hace algunos años en una localidad llamada Alberdeen vivía la familia Cullen, ellos han sido condes desde la antigüedad, son extremadamente ricos y tienen un linaje de primera categoría, el único heredero directo que queda es Edward Cullen, Conde de Alberdeen. La historia partió cuando Edward se casó con su esposa Emily Park a los 21 años, ambos provenían de familias muy ricas por lo que se presume que su matrimonio fuera más que por conveniencia que por amor a pesar de esto duraron mucho tiempo casados y tuvieron dos hijos, Phillip y Marianne. Lo extraño está en que a los 27 años la mujer fue asesinada a sangre fría dentro del castillo y nadie sabe que sucedió, la policía no encontró nada para dar con el asesino, la mujer no estaba violentada ni tampoco la puerta o alguna ventana, solo apareció muerta y fue encontrada por el mismo Cullen el día del asesinato.

― Eso quiere decir que él…

― Él es el principal sospechoso o por lo menos lo fue mientras duró la investigación. Lo extraño es que al parecer la mujer no tenía problemas con nadie, era como una blanca y dulce paloma, madre de dos hijos, la esposa perfecta pero de un momento a otro cambio su vida y fue asesinada ¿Quién es el culpable? Aún nadie ha podido averiguarlo.

― Es una buena historia…— susurré haciendo cálculos y atando cabos en mi mente.

― Por tus ojos puedo ver que estás pensando ya en que puede haber pasado

― Sí…— susurre con mis ojos perdidos

― Aquí hay gato encerrado Bella, algo pasó que la policía no vio o no supo, el marido es el asesino o la mujer no eran tan blanca paloma como todos decían o tal vez si lo era y alguien más la mandó a matar.

― Definitivamente algo sucede— seguí en el mismo susurro— tengo que averiguarlo

― Si tienes que averiguarlo, a decir verdad has contado con suerte porque además del caso a elección este es el más interesante y actual

― ¿Cullen está vivo?

― Vivo y coleando, aún reside en el mismo castillo en Aberdeen con sus dos hijos, rodeado de su fortuna y sirvientes— Sacó una carpeta de entre las otras— Mira, aquí están todos sus datos y algo de su historia familiar— abrió la carpeta y unas fotos salieron a mi vista, la primera fue la que atrajo toda mi atención— Este es Edward Anthony Cullen, Conde de Alberdeen.

Si alguna vez en mi vida sentí algo al ver una foto creo que era la primera vez que una mirada o un pedazo de papel me podía causar sensación, Edward Cullen tenía los ojos más intensos que había visto en mi vida, algo en mi parte baja se movió y reaccionó de un letargo, suprimí cualquier sensación y volví a mis cabales. Edward Cullen era un tipo blanquecino y de ojos verdes, su cabello tenía un color castaño rojizo pero en las partes de al lado ya aparecían algunas canas y pelos más claros, sin duda era un tipo atractivo pero tal vez también un asesino.

― Cullen a pesar de ser un hombre con dinero y poder dentro de escocia es de carácter taciturno e introvertido, el periodismo en ese país o lo quiere mucho o realmente el tipo no hace nada más que estar en su castillo, después de su mujer nunca se ha sabido de alguna novia u otra que ande rondando, el tipo es un enigma Bella, realmente lo es.

― Un posible asesino, una esposa que algo esconde y un hombre con poder… creo que esta será una excelente historia— creo que hasta podría aplaudir pero me controlé, los ojos del hombre aún bailaban dentro de mi cabeza.

― Al parecer sí, tu misión es descubrir que pasó realmente y que esconde Cullen, este es un trabajo para: "Bella: la reportera del crimen"— Rió

― Espero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo pero ¿Cuándo puedo partir?

― Chica lista— comentó con una agradable sonrisa— tu instinto de periodista ya está funcionando— asentí enérgicamente— puedes partir cuando tú quieras, los fondos para tu investigación ya estaban liberados por lo que mañana recoge tus documentos en el banco de la universidad y estará todo hecho.

― ¡Gracias!— tomé la carpeta y me paré

― Buena suerte Bella y no olvides que debes comunicarte conmigo por teléfono o vía E-Mail para enviar tus avances

― ¡Si señor!

― Hasta pronto Bella y que tengas buen viaje, has pasar al próximo por favor.

― Hasta pronto y gracias.

Salí de la oficina con una energía al límite de lo tolerable, esta historia seria fenomenal, Quien fuera el asesino lo descubriría

― ¿Cómo te fue?— pregunto Vick mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacia la salida

― Excelente, fue la mejor idea del mundo cambiarte el papel, esta sin duda será una historia fenomenal

― Si va de la mano con tu manera intrépida, tu carácter y ese olfato de noticias que tienes sin lugar a dudas te llevaras un gran reconocimiento pero cuéntame ¿De qué se trata?— mientras conducía por la ciudad le conté lo que me había dicho el Jefe, estaba tan emocionada que la sornisota no se me despegaba de la cara

― Y eso es… puedo partir cuando quiera— Habíamos llegado al apartamento, tiré mi mochila en el sillón y me lancé detrás de ella.

― Es una buena historia, algo me dice que Cullen es quién esconde algo, debe ser traficante o tener una trata de blancas.

― Puede ser— miré concentrada la pared— pero tengo que irme lo más pronto posible a investigar

― ¿Y cómo piensas aparecerte allá? "Hola señor Cullen, mi nombre es Bella Swan y soy estudiante de periodismo de la Universidad de Florida, solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Usted mató a su esposa?"— agitó una mano y puso su expresión de nerd

― Claro que no— le lancé un almohadón— si voy así es obvio que no me dejará ni acercarme a la reja de su castillo

― ¿Tiene castillo?— Vick abrió sus ojos

― Es algo así como la Bestia y con dos hijos

― Wow, será un placer mantener una conversación con él, debe ser un plomo

― Por lo que dice en el expediente el hombre ha estado encerrado en su castillo desde que su mujer fue asesinada hace dos años, no sale y maneja sus negocios desde su hogar.

― Definitivamente es de "tipo bestia", ojalá no te deje encerrada en una habitación querida— Vick se sirvió un jugo y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, nuestro apartamento era pequeño pero tenía una vista insuperable, perdí mis ojos en el calor y el sol de la mañana.

― No creo además no me quedaré en su casa, eso sería demasiado, arrendaré un cuarto o una casa pequeña cerca de allá para así mantenerme lo más cerca posible.

― Bien pensado campeona— Vick sorbeto su jugo— entonces como te irás pronto esto amerita…— una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por su cara— ¡Noche de despedida!

Tres días después estaba terminando mis maletas, al otro día de la entrevista ya contaba con mis documentos al día, pasaporte, tarjeta de crédito, manutención de la universidad y cartas de presentación también tenía un membrete que decía todos mis datos, mi misión era casi de encubierto por lo que no creía que fuera a ocupar la mayoría de las cosas. La noche anterior había sido la famosa Noche de despedida en donde mis amigos de infancia y de la facultad me habían dado el adiós, según mis cálculos no me tomaría más de dos meses averiguarlo todo pero tenía un margen de seis por si la cosa se complicaba, sobre mi cama estaba la carpeta que ya tantas veces había ojeado.

― Edward Cullen— susurré levantando su foto desde el portafolio— ¿Quién es el asesino?—

Debajo de la misma había otra fotografía, esta era más de revista que nada, mostraba a los hijos de Edward también, era un retrato familiar. En aquel reportaje se sindicaba a los Cullen como la familia feliz que vivía en un castillo de rejas blancas y miel pero solo dos semanas después de este reportaje la vida de ellos cambio y Emily dejo de existir. Los hijos de él eran preciosos Phillip tenía el cabello rojizo pero los mismos ojos de su padre, en el reportaje decía que solo tenía 5 años y Marianne quien era también parecida a su padre solo tenía 3 años. Si mis cálculos no me fallan estos niños habían quedado sin madre muy pequeños y tal vez ni siquiera la recordaran

― Pobres, son tan lindos y tal vez estén tan solos— por un momento me quedé embelesada mirando la fotografía, sacudí mi cabeza fuerte para quitarme esos pensamientos, yo debía ser un poco más dura y no dejar que sentimientos de niña me rodearan, aquí había un asesino y yo Isabella Swan descubriría quien era.

Si era Cullen o alguien más tengan por seguro que yo lo he de averiguar.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que interesante, espero sus rws :)**


	2. Reconociendo el Terreno

**El conde de Alberdeen**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Reconociendo el Terreno"**

Hola Chicas! espero que estén muy bien, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de Conde,

les recuerdo que esta historia es clasificación M por lo que tendrá lemmon,

inviten a sus amigas a pasar y las espero en los rws

Abrazos

 _ **Tiwii Cullen**_

Pa

* * *

 _Pasajeros con Destino a Escocia abordar por la puerta número 6_

― Bien, ese es mi llamado— suspiré pesadamente.

― ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto!— Vick me pegó a su cuerpo, yo la abracé muy fuerte, era un gesto que esperaba permaneciera por muchos días en mi corazón, ella y el bebé eran muy importantes para mí. James quien era un espectador silencioso me sujetaba el carro con mis maletas, Vick se separó con lágrimas en sus ojos y su novio se acercó

― Te vamos a extrañar Bella— me paso un brazo por los hombros y besó mi frente— cualquier cosa avísanos ¿Si?

― Claro, lo haré

Me despedí de ellos no sin antes darle un beso a Vick nuevamente, agité mi mano y me encaminé hacia la zona de abordaje. Estaba tranquila, algo excitada pero tranquila, James se iría a vivir con Vick en mi ausencia para así ayudarla con todo lo del bebé aunque estaba más que claro que después de que volviera mi futuro sería incierto en el departamento, ellos querían comenzar una vida juntos y yo no sería su impedimento. Cuando ya estaba en el avión comprobé que todo estuviera en su lugar, no había querido ni siquiera comer algo porque mi garganta no pasaba bocado. El despegar fue lento pero seguro cuando ya estábamos en el aire pude respirar tranquila, el único viaje en avión que había hecho duró solo 1 hora y este claramente duraría más por lo que decidí dormir un poco antes de que me entraran más los nervios.

― Le pedimos a todos los pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, el aterrizaje puede ser un poco brusco por lo que mantenga la calma— un codazo de mi gordo compañero de al lado me despertó de golpe, abroche mi cinturón intentando desperezarme un poco pero el sueño caía como balde sobre mi cuerpo, refregué mis ojos e intente ponerme lo más derecha posible

Como dijo la azafata el aterrizaje fue un poco turbulento, al bajar estaba todo claro, en Escocia estaba amaneciendo por lo que el sol brillaba con mucha energía. Caminé por el aeropuerto de Alberdeen y todo estaba bastante tranquilo, a pesar de ser uno de los principales terminales aéreos del país estaba bastante vacío. Al salir por las puertas de embarques había muchas personas, algunas esperando a otras y también haciéndole promoción a los hoteles que había en la zona, miré por todas partes y no había ninguna que me interesase pero al momento de caminar un cartel que no había sido visto llamó mi atención

― Castle Trail— o mejor llamada "la ruta de los castillos", los Cullen tenían un castillo por lo este hombre tal vez lo conociera, me acerqué raudamente al tipo para poder preguntar

― Buenos días— lo saludé alegre, el hombre me miró extrañado pero me dedico una sonrisa.

― Buenos días señorita ¿Turista?— preguntó

― Si, necesito información sobre los castillos, a decir verdad sobre un castillo que se encuentra en Alberdeen

― ¿Sabe su nombre?

― No— gemí— pero se a qué familia pertenece, ellos se apellidan Cullen— lo que pasó en ese momento fue algo extraño, el hombre abrió sus ojos y su semblante cambio de pálido a casi albino

― ¿Qué quiere ahí señorita?— preguntó con un susurro

― Nada, solo he venido a conocer castillos y ese es el que más me llamó la atención, muero por verlo aunque sea de lejos— comenté

― Yo puedo llevarla— el hombre compuso su reacción—también puedo darle un tour por otros lugares si quiere

― Podría ser pero solo por hoy me apetece ver ese castillo, ¿Me puede llevar ahora mismo?

― Claro— el hombre se encamino por el montón de gente y me pidió que lo siguiera.

Cuando ya estábamos en su auto pagué el costo del tour y rápidamente me llevo por las calles de Alberdeen, sin duda la parte en donde vivían ellos era bastante alejada por en un momento dejamos la Ciudad y solo pude ver montañas y bosques verdes, alguna que otra torre se asomaba por los arboles pero nada de mi interés, al cabo de unos treinta minutos salimos a una planicie completamente verde.

― Wow— susurré— que maravilla

― Señorita bienvenida a los terrenos de los Cullen, desde aquí comienzan sus tierras— el auto se detuvo y baje para poder admirar la vista, era sublime, a mí siempre me había gustado el campo pero esto ya era surrealista, algo maravilloso.

― Súbase, la llevaré a la entrada de la casa pero solo podemos llegar hasta ahí, al señor Cullen le enoja mucho cuando los periodistas o guías turísticos se acercan a su casa, es capaz de todo con tal de proteger su privacidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, "es capaz de todo…", esperemos que lo que pienso no se confirme de inmediato, si él sabía que era casi periodista es capaz de colgarme de un árbol. Mi mente rápidamente comenzó a maquinar una excusa pero me detuve en seco cuando llegamos a la puerta, no era la de entrada pero por entremedio de las rejas se podía ver la maravillosa construcción

― Bien, solo hasta aquí podemos llegar, ahí es donde vive el Conde de Alberdeen y su familia.

― ¿Es casado?

― Era— dijo el señor con pesar— todos quienes vivimos cerca conocemos la historia de esta familia, ha sido marcada por la desgracia.

― Qué pena— susurré pegándome a la reja, quería ver más, quería traspasar estos barrotes

― La mujer del Conde fue asesinada, hay muchos que dicen que fue él pero yo no lo creo, es una persona de buen corazón

― ¿Buen corazón?— punto interesante.

― Si, él contribuye a muchas causas perdidas y ayuda a todos los que puede, yo no lo conozco en persona pero he escuchado de personas que él ayudó de que es prácticamente un santo

― ¿Un santo? ¿Tanto así?— enarque una ceja mirando al hombre

― Si, aunque él es muy callado, jamás habla con nadie, no después de que su esposa muriera se ha convertido en un ser introvertido. Eso es todo lo que le puedo decir

― Interesante— susurre mirando nuevamente el castillo— ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda contarme más historias sobre este castillo?— el hombre pensó un momento

― ¿Tiene donde quedarse?— negué— entonces la llevaré a una pensión que queda muy cerca de aquí, Josephine sabe más de esta familia su abuela fue la cocinera que estuvo a lo largo de toda la historia en la casa, le aseguro que ella sabrá mucho más.

― ¡Gracias! Me despegué de la reja y le di un último vistazo— volveré pronto, nos vemos.

Nos subimos nuevamente al auto y avanzamos un poco más, cuando estábamos fuera de las tierras de los Cullen el auto se volvió a detener, esta vez en una casa de tres pisos de color blanco y rodeada de árboles

― ¡Josephine!— gritó el hombre, de una puerta salió una mujer de cabellos casi blancos y con unos ojos tan cafés como la tierra que pisábamos

― ¡Hola Edgar!— gritó ella en respuesta y se acercó contorneándose— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Ella es una pasajera, su nombre es…

― ¡Isabella!— conteste completando la oración— Isabella Swan, vengo de Florida.

― Hola Isabella, gusto en conocerte.

― La Srta. Isabella no tiene donde quedarse ¿Te queda algún cuarto disponible?

― ¡Claro que sí!, en mi pensión siempre habrá espacio para todos— la mujer se giró— Acompáñenme adentro.

― Gracias— le dije

Al entrar a la casa se notaba de inmediato que era una pensión habían alrededor de 10 personas conversando en grupos apartes pero todas ellas de diferentes nacionalidades y colores de piel, el mío era Café de un color chocolate pero mis ojos eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles, mi piel blanquecina podría pasar desapercibida entre la gente de Escocia pero claramente aquí no.

― Pasa Isabella, se bienvenida

― Bella, solo dígame Bella, mi nombre es largo y tedioso de pronunciar

― Bueno Bella, vamos a buscarte un cuarto

― Yo las dejo, debo seguir trabajando— Edgar se detuvo en el medio del hall y se despidió de nosotras, yo le di un abrazo

― Espero que para la próxima te quedes a tomar un café

― ¡Claro que sí! Nos vemos Srtas.— asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia su auto, eso debía hacer ¡arrendar un auto

― Bueno vamos a ver— subimos al segundo piso y al final del pasillo había una puerta abierta— creo que cuentas con suerte, la mejor pero no la más cara de las habitaciones está libre

Cuando entré pensé estar en un sueño, la habitación era de color blanco y tenía las ventanas más grandes y hermosas que podría haber visto, la cama estaba en el medio y tenía 4 pilares con velos colgados de ellos.

― Wow, que linda— susurre tocando con mis dedos la textura de los velos, mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron mandando un escalofrío generalizado a mi cuerpo

― Sí, es una de las que más me gusta porque tiene mucha luz y además una vista privilegiada al castillo— me acerqué a la ventana y comprobé que era verdad mi habitación tenía en el medio el castillo de los Cullen por lo que lo primero y último que vería sería eso— ¿Qué te trajo a Escocia Bella?— Josephine sacó del closet toallas, sábanas y una cubrecama.

― Hasta el momento ese castillo, leí sobre su historia y me decidí a conocerlo, hace poco terminé la universidad y supe que era tiempo para una aventura.

― ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué estudiaste?— aquí vamos con las mentiras otra vez— Estudie… Turismo y hotelería— me crecería la nariz como a pinocho

― Entonces estas en una cuna de historia y turismo, con razón es que viniste aquí ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

― Todo el que sea necesario, puede que hasta busque un trabajo, no lo sé debo reorganizar mi vida.

― Qué bueno entonces tendremos mucho tiempo aquí, espero te sientas como en tu casa

― Muchas gracias— sonreí

― El desayuno, almuerzo y once es Buffet así que puedes bajar en los horarios que desees, la cocina se cierra a las 11 y se abre a las 8 ¿Esta bien?

― Muy bien

― Te dejo para que te organices, bienvenida a Escocia

― Muchas Gracias Josephine.

La mujer se fue dejándome en una merecida paz, abrí mi maleta y saque lo que nunca se había alejado de mí, una fotografía de mis padres, esta permanecía siempre en mi velador y me acompañaba a todas partes. Suspiré, tenía muchísimo trabajo que hacer pero por lo pronto me relajaría además el jet lag amenazaba con dejarse caer en cualquier momento por lo que sería mejor descansar. Saque mi teléfono y deslice mi dedo por la pantalla, una foto de Vick y yo me trajo añoranza, llevaba menos de 12 horas fuera y ya extrañaba a mi amiga, marque su número.

― ¿Cómo estás?— Me contesto su voz casi eufórica

― Bien, ya instalada en una residencial que estaba casi al frente del castillo, bueno a varios kilómetros pero desde mi ventana tengo una majestuosa vista

― ¡Maravilloso! Envíame fotos cuando puedas

― Lo haré— bostecé

― ¡Debes estar cansadísima, ve a dormir!— me reto

― Si lo haré es que te extrañe y quería ver como estabas

― Yo muy bien, James ya se está instalando por lo que definitivamente estoy bien— se rio

― Me imagino ¡no profanes mi habitación!— sonreí con los ojos chinitos por el intensó sueño que me bajo

― ¿Ese templo de virginidad y castidad?— bromeó

― ¡Oye! No soy virgen así que vete al demonio

― No pero si sigues así lo volverás a ser así que consíguete un escoces que te haga la maldad y créeme que serás feliz— mis mejillas se ruborizaron

― Mejor me voy a dormir

― Pagaría 100 de los grandes por ver tu sonrojo en este momento

― Vete al demonio Vick, te quiero mucho— me reí

― Yo también Bella, cuídate mucho

― Lo haré, adiós

― Adiós

Ambas colgamos y sin duda lo que tenía que hacer era dormir porque mis ojos casi se cerraban solos, solté mi celular y me tiré como pude encima de las mantas, la maleta podía esperar, el closet podía esperar, el sueño… a él definitivamente no lo haría esperar. Al despertar el sol estaba mucho más debajo de lo que recordaba, miré mi reloj actualizado con la hora de Escocia y marcaba las 14:39, ¡Mierda! Me había dormido muchas horas. Bajé al comedor en donde ya no quedaba rastro del almuerzo y del buffet, Josephine que salió de la cocina sonrió al verme

― ¡Wow! Te pegó con fuerza el jet Lag— asentí— bueno te iba a llevar esta bandeja con comida, el buffet ya terminó pero te guarde esto

― Eres un completo amor— tomé la bandeja y le di un beso en su rostro— muchísimas gracias

― No te acostumbres— me guiño un ojo— mi sentido maternal ya no está tan bueno a mis 50 años así que algún día se me puede olvidar guardarte

― No lo olvidaré jamás, gracias nuevamente.

Subí con mi bandeja y comí en una mesa con dos sillas que había en el balcón, disfrute de la maravillosa tarde, del sol y de la brisa de Alberdeen. Mi almuerzo estaba exquisito por lo que saboree cada alimento y me deleite con el toque casero que le daba Josephine. Cuando ya estuve seseada me lavé los dientes y comencé a trabajar, mi fiel Notebook me había acompañado en este viaje así que le busque su lugar en el escritorio, cambie de posición algunos muebles ya que cuando escribiera algo quería usar el castillo como inspiración. Mi trabajo comenzó escribiendo una pequeña reseña del reportaje que iba a hacer, sobre lo que me habían comentado los lugareños y sobre las reglas de Cullen en relación a su intimidad y privacidad, sería maravilloso estar dentro del castillo y ver cómo era el funcionamiento ¿Qué hacia Cullen todo el día? ¿Quién cuidaba de sus hijos? ¿Tendría muchas criadas? ¿Un mayordomo de confianza? ¿Tendría pasadizos secretos? ¿Habría algún otro misterio?, un sinfín de preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza y todas se podían solucionar teniendo una cámara escondida dentro del castillo o metiéndome como pudiera ¿Pero cómo lo conseguiría?

Me paseé por mucho tiempo por mi pieza, cuando miré el reloj casi eran las 9 de la noche y mi estómago volvía a rechinar de hambre, baje al comedor y sentí las risas y las conversaciones de los residentes de la casa, al entrar al comedor muchos me saludaron con sus manos o con un Hola en cada uno de sus idiomas. Tomé un plato y me serví algunos alimentos del buffet

― ¡Hola!— me saludo un joven que parecía ser americano— Si quieres te puedes sentar aquí— me dijo e hizo un espacio en su mesa, también habían otras personas comiendo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Bella, vengo de florida

― Hola mi nombre es Jasper y ella es Alice— una chica de pelos hasta el hombro, negros y de unos ojos brillantes me saludo con la mano.

― Mucho gusto Bella, nosotros venimos desde Washington DC— la pequeña mujer tenía una voz más aguda de lo normal pero una tierna sonrisa

― ¿Y qué hacen por aquí?— pregunte tomando mis cubiertos y comenzando a comer

― Estamos en nuestra Luna de Miel, nos casamos la semana pasada en nuestra ciudad

― ¡Qué bien! Felicidades— ambos dieron las gracias con una sonrisa

― ¿Y Tú en que andas Bella?— Alice se metió una patata a la boca

― Encaminando mi vida, hace poco salí de la universidad y ahora me vine en busca de aventuras

― Wow, chica ruda, ¿Qué estudiaste?

― Turismo y hotelería— sería mejor seguir con la misma mentira

― Maravilloso, Alice es Profesora de Primaria y yo soy abogado, somos de mundos distintos pero nos amamos con locura— el chico de cabellos rubios acercó a su mujer y besó su cabeza

― Pero hacen una hermosa pareja.

Mientras comíamos ellos me presentaron a las demás personas de la mesa, la mayoría eran de otros países por lo que no entendí muy bien de lo que hablaban, Jasper y Alice eran muy simpáticos por lo que nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, al finalizar la cena tomábamos una copa en los sillones de la entrada de la casa.

― ¿Así que quieras trabajar? Aquí no hay muchos trabajos disponibles que digamos— Jasper mostró una mueca

― Lo sé— suspiré— pero tal vez si voy a la ciudad o no sé, no quiero alejarme de esta parte del Alberdeen, cuando venía hacia acá comprobé que todo queda lejos por lo que si trabajo en la ciudad me tomará mucho llegar devuelta aquí

― Josephine pone siempre anuncios de trabajo en una pizarra que está en la entrada de la casa, tal vez mañana puedas mirar

― Si eso haré, espero no tener que irme de aquí

Jasper y Alice se retiraron a dormir y me quedé contemplando el crepitar del fuego, en lo único que pensaba era en Edward, su mujer asesinada y su castillo ¿Cómo demonios podía entrar allí?

― Aún aquí Bella— Josephine apareció de la nada con su delantal en la mano— ¿No tienes sueño?— negué, ella se sirvió una copa y se sentó cerca

― ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? Cuéntame sobre el Josephine

― Chica lista— sonrió— te apuesto a que has visto una foto de él y te prendaste— negué— no te creo— sonrió— Bueno que te puedo decir…

― Lo que sea, dime

― El señor Cullen es el Conde de Alberdeen, un hombre que nació se crió en esta región, yo lo conozco hace muchos años. Mi abuela que en paz descansé fue hasta hace algunos años la cocinera de la casa y yo fui su sucesora

― ¿Ahora trabajas en el castillo?— abrí mis ojos

― No— tomó un poco de whisky— Ya no, el año pasado decidí hacer mi negocio propio y me instalé aquí, el señor Cullen me ayudó muchísimo a asentarme y a lograr una independencia.

― ¿Al señor le gusta ayudar a la gente?

― Claro que sí, Edward Cullen es un hombre benevolente que ha ayudado a mucha gente de la región pero todos se olvidaron de eso cuando lo acusaron de matar a la Sra. Emily.

― ¿Mato a su esposa?— lancé un gritito tapando mi boca con la sorpresa latente en mis gestos, era una gran y gorda mentirosa.

― ¡Claro que no! El señor jamás haría eso, yo estaba trabajando allá en el momento que la Señora Emily apareció muerta. Edward había salido a visitar unas tierras y se había llevado a los niños con él, las criadas no solíamos deambular por el castillo sin necesidad por lo que nunca escuchamos nada, el señor llego y acostó a los niños unos 20 minutos después sentimos un grito y la tragedia se desato. Cuando llegamos a ver que sucedía el señor Cullen lloraba y sujetaba el cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, intentamos quitársela pero él no la quería soltar se segó en un momento de dolor. La policía llego y al verlo cubierto en sangre dijeron que ella había matado, se lo llevaron detenido y lo procesaron. Lo bueno de toda esta historia es que al no tener pruebas el señor quedó en libertad y volvió al castillo, después de estar en prisión habían pasado 3 meses por lo que cuando llegó en el castillo no habían rastro de lo que sucedió, el ama de llaves mandó a cambiar todo lo de esa habitación para que el señor no se sintiera tan mal al entrar.

― Wow… pero ¿quién la mató entonces?

― Nadie lo sabe, la señora era una mujer intachable que no le hacía daño a nadie, nunca nos vamos a explicar lo que sucedió realmente. Después de eso el señor quedó destrozado y abandonó emocionalmente este mundo si bien no era agresivo tomó una actitud taciturna, se le ve deambular por las noches en el castillo visitando a sus hijos y sentándose en el mismo lugar en donde encontraron muerta a su esposa.

― ¿Él la amaba?— pregunté con gran interés

― Al principio creo que no, yo viví ese proceso con él y de principio no había mucha química entre los dos ya que había sido un matrimonio por conveniencia pero después con los años ellos habían llegado a quererse mucho por lo que el señor nunca superó la perdida. Fue terrible en ese momento para él y en especial para los niños

― ¿Solo tiene dos hijos?

― Si, Phillip y la pequeña Marianne, si los conocieras robarían tu corazón son niños que a pesar de todo aman este mundo y son felices de vivir aquí. Edward es el mejor de los padres, ahora está sometido a su dolor por lo que los niños se han visto descuidado es por eso… es— Josephine se quedó en silencio

― Josephine ¿Qué...?

― ¡ESO ES!— grito y saltó echa una bala del sillón— ¡BELLA! Como no te dije antes— corrió por la casa hacia la puerta y volvió en unos 4 segundos— mira esta es la solución— me extendió un anuncio que decía en letras negras y grandes "SE BUSCA NIÑERA"

― ¿Qué? No no no no, debes estar loca— alejé el anuncio

― Primero mira de donde es— leí el papel y buscaban una niñera para el castillo de los Cullen, oh por dios… era el pase para entrar a la casa de Edward Cullen

― Pero… pero ¿de dónde salió esto?

― Ayer pasó el ama de llaves del castillo a entregármelo, como fui trabajadora de allí ellos confían en mi por lo que me dijeron que si conocía a alguien que le entregara esto.

― Pero… pero— mi voz aún no se normalizaba, ¿Yo cuidado niños? Demonios este viaje sí que sería interesante.

― ¡Vamos Bella debes ser muy buena con los niños! Esta es tu oportunidad— si lo veíamos de esta forma creo que esta era la mejor oportunidad de la vida para entrar a ese castillo por lo que tenía que aprovecharla

― Creo que esto es un milagro— solté una risa nerviosa mirando el papel

― No es tan difícil además como te digo los niños son maravillosos, yo puedo llamar para recomendarte y te aseguro que será más fácil quedar.

― Dios mío— susurre apretando mis ojos, tenía que hacerlo, mañana a esta hora podría estar comenzando con mi reportaje, el éxito y la gloria universitaria dependían de esto, haría lo que fuera necesario— Bien. Lo haré— dije de mara decidida.

― ¡Muy bien! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás— Josephine tenía una gran sonrisa— Mañana a primera hora llamaré al castillo y te avisó de la hora

― Está bien

― Ahora me iré a dormir, que pases buenas noches Bella

― Tu igual Josephine.

Sus pasos se alejaron y me dejaron sola, más nerviosa y aterrada de lo que pudiera suceder mañana, al fin tenía la mano para entrar al castillo, me bebí la copa de un sorbo y corrí a contarle a Vick lo que había pasado. Le escribí un mensaje que de seguro vería en la mañana, mientras me duchaba no podía sacarme la imagen de Cullen matando a su mujer, todos decían que era un ser tan bueno pero ¿Qué habría pasado entonces? ¿Quién mató a Emily Cullen? A la mañana siguiente mi ánimo no mejoro mucho, estaba aún nerviosa y casi no trague en el desayuno, no vi a Jasper ni Alice por lo que desayuné sola.

― Aquí está— Josephine salió de mi espalda y puso un papel en la mesa— El señor Cullen te espera a las 12 en el castillo, no llegues tarde porque como todo escoces e inglés odia a las personas impuntuales.

― Mierda— susurré solo para mí— ¿Cómo debo vestir?

― Normal pero trata de quitarte la vestimenta de universitaria, si te mirara sin conocerte diría que aún eres una chiquilla.

― Está bien— creo que tenía algo para estos casos, eran las 9 de la mañana y aún tenía tiempo para arreglarme.

Aunque para mi mala suerte el tiempo pasó volando, a las 11:30 iba saliendo, o mejor dicho casi corriendo para el castillo, quedaba un poco lejos por lo que tuve que apurar el paso. Mi vestimenta fue una blusa simple y unos pantalones de tela más o menos apretados algo que abría ocupadado perfectamente para una exposición en la universidad, sencilla y elegante. Me apresuré a entrar por las rejas pero ambas estaban cerradas.

― Maldita sea— gemí empujándolas, de pronto la figura de un hombre se apareció en frente de ellas

― ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?

― Si… si— tartamudee— mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo a una entrevista por el puesto de niñera.

― ¡Oh! Déjeme confirmar— el hombre sacó un radio comenzó a llamar— atento casa grande, puerta principal

― Aquí casa grande, díganos puerta principal

― Una señorita de nombre Isabella está queriendo pasar

― Afirmativo, déjela pasar

― Bien, cambio y fuera

― Cambio y fuera— terminó la conversación

― Bien señorita venga pase— el hombre sacó el enorme candado que protegía la entrada

― Gracias— respondí en un susurro

― Le aconsejo que se apresure, al señor no le gusta la impuntualidad

― Oh si si, claro

Caminé más a prisa subiendo la colina hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo, antes de que pusiera mis manos para tocar la enorme puerta se abrió y una mujer de edad salió a recibirme.

― Buenos días señorita, usted debe ser Isabella— asentí— mi nombre es Gretel Adams y soy la ama de llaves del castillo Cullen, pase por favor.

― Gracias— tenía que componer mi persona porque presentía que este trabajo no sería fácil de conseguir, ¡Vamos Bella! Tú puedes, mi celular sonó en ese momento indicándome que tenía un mensaje pero apreté mi bolsillo y decidí no mirar. Gretel me condujo hacia una pared con puertas dobles, hasta el momento el castillo era lo que siempre me imaginé, frio, silencioso y completamente oscuro, se notaba que la vida hacia sido arrancada de aquí.

― Señorita atrás de estas puertas se encuentra el señor Cullen y su mano derecha esperándola, ellos le harán las entrevistas, que tenga suerte— me dijo la mujer golpeando la puerta

― Gracias— respira Bella respira mucho. Al tocar una voz grave y dura me dio la entrada, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del nuevo espacio y recorrieron toda la estancia

― Ya puedes retirarte Gretel— la misma voz provenía de un hombre desconocido por lógica él debe ser la mano derecha de Edward Cullen, estaba parado justo en el borde del escritorio, lo busqué pero no lo vi.

― Buenos días señorita Isabella Swan, mi nombre es Emmett y soy el encargado, administrador y abogado del señor Cullen.

― Buenos días Señor Emmett, he venido por el anuncio de niñera

― Josephine nos ha contado sobre usted dice que es una persona amable y muy leal, esperamos que eso sea cierto Señorita Bella, en el castillo del Conde valoramos mucho la privacidad e intimidad del señor.

― Claro, lo sé— espero que nadie nunca sepa quién soy en realidad, si no estaría de patitas en la calle

― Bien que me puede contar sobre usted.

Comencé a platicarle sobre mi vida, la universidad y florida aunque en ningún momento mencioné que estudiaba periodismo, lo reemplace por la mentira blanca de "turismo y hotelería", Emmett parecía complacido.

― Es una muy buena experiencia señorita, ha trabajado y además salió adelante sola— se cruzó de brazos— bueno ahora deberá entrevistarse con el señor Cullen, él es quién decidirá si se queda o no.

― Está bien— asentí con seguridad

― Espere aquí por favor— Emmett caminó hacia la salida y todo quedó en silencio

― Siento la tensión en todo mi cuerpo— susurre moviendo el cuello, recordé el mensaje y revise mi celular, era de Vick

Wow! Es una excelente oportunidad Bella, no la desaproveches, tú puedes

Bebé, James y yo te mandamos besos

Cuídate.

Sonreí, de verdad era una gran oportunidad por lo que no la podía desaprovechar, miré a mi alrededor imprimiendo en mi cabeza toda la habitación, este debía ser el despacho de Edward había libros por todas partes y en el centro un enorme cuadro familiar, en ellos estaban su mujer y sus dos hijos. Suspiré pesadamente, el sin duda la amaba, un sentimiento particular apareció en mi cuerpo pero lo espanté rápidamente, sentí pasos en el pasillo y me enderecé esperando al Sr. Cullen, la puerta se abrió pero una mano pequeña se agarró de la puerta.

― ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó una voz masculina y pequeña, unos ojos verdes como el bosque se asomaron con algo de miedo

― Hola— saludé dejando mi cartera en el asiento, me pare para acercarme a la puerta— Mi nombre es Bella

― Se llama Bella— susurro a su lado, por los ojos y por la expresión deducía que eran los niños que yo iba a cuidar, Phillip y Marianne— no empujes Mariane ¡Oye!— la puerta fue empujada y una niña apareció ante mis ojos, tenía el pelo cobrizo al igual que su hermano pero su ceño estaba fruncido, esta era una pequeña gruñona.

― Hoda— me saludo, me causo una sonrisa— Bella, mi nombe es Mariane

― Hola a los dos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

― Una de las mucamas dijo que estabas aquí y que tal vez te quedarías con nosotros, vinimos a investigar— sus ojos brillaron con travesura.

― Puede ser, todo depende de vuestro papá

― Papá es edojon— dijo Mariane

― Quiso decir enojon, Mariane no habla muy bien ya que solo cumplió los 3 la semana pasada yo ya tengo casi 6

― Ah interesante— estaba agachada y podía ver esas lindas expresiones, estos niños eran hermosos— ¿Dónde está papá?

― No sep— Dijo Mariane levantando sus manitas y sujetándose las colas que llevaba en su cabello

― Debe estar por venir, dijeron que tenía que hablar conmigo— comentó Phillip.

Pasos apresurados se sintieron en los pasillos y los niños de inmediato se pusieron nerviosos, corrieron en círculos sin saber que hacer pero antes de poder calmarlos una figura estaba parado en frente de nosotros, por sus expresiones sabía que estaban en problemas.

― ¿Por qué están aquí?— pregunto la voz de Edward en un tétrico susurro

― Ve... veníamos, ve…— Phillip estaba paralizado, este hombre era amenazante con sus hijos

― Regresen a su habitación en este mismo instante— ahora comprendía por qué Mariane decía "edojon" a su papá, los niños rápidamente desaparecieron de mi vista, sin darme cuenta que aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo Edward Cullen se acercó a mí, de pronto mis ojos miraban algo que no debía, la hebilla de su pantalón estaba en mi campo visual y el de él sobre mi cabeza, mirándolo directamente y sintiendo toda la tensión me levanté del suelo para quedar unos 10 centímetros más abajo. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y sentí el fulgor, la potencia y el calor de su mirada— Buenos Días— me saludo con una voz fría, sin demostrar lo mucho que estaba afectándome le respondí

― Buenos Días— respiraba tan fuerte que sentía su hálito en mis mejillas— mi nombre es Isabella Swan, he venido por el puesto de niñera.

Ahí estábamos parados frente a frente, si este hombre era un asesino ¡Que me encarcelen toda la vida con el!, el hombre sin duda era un afrodisiaco para mis sentidos pero debía irme con cuidado, no podría dejar nada al azar ni tampoco cometer ningún error, en mi mente la única cosa que podía estar era…

 _Dime Edward ¿Tú mataste a tu mujer?..._

* * *

 ** _¿Algún Rws? :D_**


	3. A esto le llamamos tensión

**El conde de Alberdeen**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **A esto le llamamos tensión**

Buenas Tardes Chicas! Perdón por la tardanza pero lamentablemente las actualizaciones de este fic serán lentas, espero que no tanto como con Scort pero haré lo posible para actualizar por lo menos 1 vez al mes…

Este capítulo ya está subido de tono así que ojo a la que no le guste el lemmon, espero apoyen con los rws y nos leemos al final…

Con amor

 **Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― Buenos Días— me saludo con una voz fría, sin demostrar lo mucho que estaba afectándome le respondí

― Buenos Días— respiraba tan fuerte que sentía su hálito en mis mejillas— mi nombre es Isabella Swan, he venido por el puesto de niñera.

― Muy bien— se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos verdes estaban traspasándome y de la mejor manera posible ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? Estaba estúpidamente embelesada— entonces vamos a sentarnos— me susurró despegando sus ojos de los míos, sin querer deje salir el aire que tenía contenido y fue bastante sonoro, creo que Edward Cullen ya se había enterado de lo mucho que me había afectado su cercanía. Se fue a sentar detrás del escritorio pero cuando me giré sus ojos escrutadores estaban nuevamente pegado a los míos, me indico que me sentara en una de las sillas de enfrente, el silencio incómodo no duro mucho tiempo— Josephine quien fue una antigua empleada en esta casa me ha dicho que eres de confianza, espero que así sea.

― Si señor— mi voz volvía a ser la de siempre, recta y sin demostrar emoción alguna, benditos dioses de la mentira que confabulaban a mi favor. Crucé mis piernas y entrelacé mis dedos

― El trabajo es muy simple, muchas niñeras han pasado por esta casa en los dos últimos años, mis hijos a pesar de ser pequeños son muy inquietos y al ser dos se dificulta un poco el trabajo, espero que su experiencia en niños pueda ayudarla

― Claro que si— insisto, mis mentiras me harían convertirme en pinocho algún día

― Como ya pudo ver tengo solo dos hijos, Phillip es el mayor y tiene 5 años

― Ya casi 6— terminé— cuando estuvo aquí me lo comento— sonreí

― Eh… bueno— ambos nos quedamos mirando nuevamente, sus ojos parecían estar mirando una parte de mi cara— mi hija se llama Marianne y ha cumplido tres años la semana pasada, ella aún tiene problemas de lenguaje ya que cuando su madre murió dejó de hablar o más bien de balbucear cosas por mucho tiempo por lo que presenta un retraso en el habla, el doctor dice que con el tiempo lo podrá superar.

― Qué bueno, a pesar de todo es una pequeña que se hace escuchar

― Si es por eso le pido que ocupe estrategias con ellos, lamentablemente es muy poco lo que recuerdan a mi difunta esposa por lo que necesito toda la cooperación posible.

― Lo hare señor, le aseguro que todo estará bien.

― Qué bueno— un pequeño pero muy pequeño atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que la comisura derecha se elevó pero parecía ser un sueño, Edward Cullen se levantó y me hizo seguirlo, al caminar por el despacho lucia aún más imponente, tenía una espalda ancha y unas caderas completamente formadas, sin traje debía ser un… un…, por no mirar por donde iba sentí que chocaba con una pared levanté mis ojos y Edward se había detenido antes de abrir la puerta, no me di cuenta pero me agarre de su chaqueta para no caer por lo que rápidamente la solté

― Lo siento— susurre y nuevamente ese aire denso se esparció entre nosotros. El me dio una rápida mirada y siguió caminando, abrió las puertas y salimos al corredor pero se me hacía muy difícil seguirle el paso por lo que casi tuve que correr.

Llegamos al que parecía ser el centro del castillo, un enorme salón con una gran chimenea y candelabros del siglo pasado yacía en frente de mis ojos, Edward paso como un rayo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

― ¿Dónde vamos?— pregunte mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones

― Debe conocer en donde duermen mis hijos ¿No cree?— algo en él había cambiado lo notaba tenso o nervioso tal vez, ¿le afectaba tanto mi presencia como a mí la suya? Mi subconsciente estaba bailando de felicidad pero mi ética la miraba con recriminación, tenía que concentrarme en el asesinato de Emily Cullen, no en su marido ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… tan… irresistible?, suprimí la mueca y seguí subiendo.

Al llegar al segundo piso del castillo de me di cuenta que si hacia este ejercicio todos los días quedaría echa una obra de arte, ahora entendía por qué todas las niñeras se habían ido ya que perseguir a dos niños inquietos por estas escaleras no hacía gracia.

― Este pasillo es el ala en donde duerme la familia, en este momento solo estamos yo y mis hijos, mis familiares no vienen casi nunca por lo que siempre estamos solos, este es el recibidor— comentó mostrándome nuevamente otro enorme hall pero a su alrededor habían diferentes pasillos que conducían a otras partes del castillo— el primer pasillo y el que más debe manejar es este, aquí es donde duermen los niños

Caminamos por un pasillo que más que eso parecía entrado a un calabozo, casi no tenía luz y no se podía ver bien, pobres niños con razón son inquietos a mí tampoco me gustaría estar aquí.

― ¿Por qué todo es tan oscuro?— pregunté mientras caminábamos

― ¿Quiere un poco más de luz? Es la primera niñera que pide eso

― Le digo la verdad Señor Cullen si yo fuera su hija no me gustaría estar aquí— El hombre se detuvo y se giró levemente

― ¿Por qué lo dice?

― No me mal interprete pero a los niños les gusta la luz, sus hijos si corren de allá para acá es porque tal vez quieren buscar luz en donde jugar.

― Sus habitaciones son bien iluminadas

― Pero eso no es suficiente, los corredores por donde ellos pasan también deberían estar iluminados, solo es un comentario— terminé desviando mi vista, sus ojos me observaban cautelosos, si me quedaba mirándolo más tiempo es posible que cometiera una estupidez como por ejemplo: morderle su labio inferior.

― Esta es su habitación— se giró completamente hacia la puerta y abrió de par en par, ante mis ojos estaba la habitación más grande y llena de cosas que había podido ver, es como una juguetería.

― Wow— sonreí al ver salir a Marianne dentro de un barco con un parche de pirata y a Phillip con un garfio y una espada— Hola, nos volvemos a ver— les sonreí y los fui a saludar

― ¡Es ella!— dijo Marianne y se sacó el parche para ir a saludar, se paró en frente de mí y saludo con propiedad— Mi nombre es Mariane Cullen, "Tondesa de Abereen"— se agachó y levantó un poco su vestido, reprimí las ganas de reírme

― Buena tarde señorita, mi Nombre es Phillip Thomas Cullen, heredero del Conde de Alberdeen.

― ¡Oh!— me hinque en una rodilla para saludarlos con propiedad— Condes de Alberdeen, mis mayores respetos, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y seré su nueva niñera, he de cuidarlos con mi vida y serviros con gracia y lealtad.

― Ya puede levantarse señorita, no haga de esto una burla, mis hijos están acostumbrados a saludar así por lo que no quiero que ese hábito desaparezca— su mirada había cambiado, ahí estaba nuevamente el edojon de Edward.

― No se preocupe señor Cullen, mantendré los comportamientos de etiqueta vivos en sus hijos.

― Me aseguraré de ello— frunció un poco el ceño— bueno niños ella será su nueva niñera, espero que se porten bien con ella, Señorita Isabella ¿Cuándo traerá sus cosas aquí? Su habitación ya debe estar lista es en este mismo pabellón

― ¿Mis cosas? ¿Por qué habría de traer mis cosas aquí?— Pregunté con sincera curiosidad

― ¿Por qué?— enarcó una ceja y se metió las manos en los bolsillos— porque yo necesito que la niñera esté presente en todo momento, no puedo salir a buscarla en el medio de la noche si mis hijos la necesitan ¿No creen?

― Pero yo… yo no— Intenté salirme de este embrollo ¿Cómo demonios iba a vivir en esta casa sin que él me descubriera?

― ¿Usted qué?— dijo con un tono más severo de voz, me puse de pie y lo miré fijamente los niños quieren estaban en silencio rápidamente retrocedieron desapareciendo por una puerta de al lado.

― Yo no sabía que tendría que vivir en su casa Señor Cullen

― ¿Acaso Josephine no te lo mencionó? ¿Emmett tampoco?

― No, ninguno de los dos

― Bueno este es el trabajo, tu paga será increíblemente generosa por tus servicios a toda hora, necesito que la niñera viva aquí ¿Quieres el trabajo sí o no?— en este momento era cuando debía decir que no y correr de este intimidante y sensual hombre si no lo hacía me vería perdida pero ¿Cómo iba a irme y después con que excusa volvería? Él ya me había visto sin duda no me dejaría entrar nuevamente a su castillo.

― Sí, lo quiero— afirme con la peor de las seguridades

― Entonces el auto la esperara afuera en 15 minutos, vaya por sus cosas y terminé hoy de acomodarse en su habitación, está al lado de la de los niños. Buenas tardes— el hombre se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

― Demonios— suspiré pesadamente y casi me dejé caer en una de las camas de los niños

― ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Phillip desde la puerta de la otra habitación, Mariane apareció debajo.

― Si lo estoy, vengan aquí ¿Por qué se portan tan mal con las otras niñeras?— ambos se sentaron, uno a cada lado, y suspiraron.

― No sé, quedemos a papá de vuelta— Dijo Marianne con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, la tomé en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

― ¿Se portan mal para llamar su atención, eh?

― Algo así— comentó Phillip— pero tampoco nos gustan las otras niñeras, son feas y viejas en cambio tu…— sus pequeñas y rosadas mejillas se sonrojaron más

― Tu edes linda y me gustas— Mariane me abrazó y se rió en mi hombro.

― Ustedes también me gustan y espero que nos llevemos bien, les prometo una cosa ¿Sí? Mientras yo esté aquí trataremos que papá juegue más con ustedes pero para eso tenemos que hacer un plan ¿Están de acuerdo?— ambos tenían los ojos brillantes de emoción, Pobres niños, solo querían un poco de atención.

Conversé un poco más con ellos y les prometí que volvería pronto. Salí de la casa con la extraña sensación de ya querer volver pero debía calmarme, tenía que hablar con Vick. Llegué a la puerta de entrada y como era de esperarse el coche con un chofer estaba esperándome, me saludó con la cabeza y entre sin decir ni una palabra.

― Me dieron el trabajo— comenté antes que ella pudiera arremeter con preguntas

― ¿Qué? ¡Bella es maravilloso! Eres un genio— comenzó a decir

― Pero no sé qué hacer, él me ha pedido que viva en su casa, bajo su mismo techo

― Haber… siento algo raro aquí, Bella ¿Qué demonios sucedió?— ¿Cómo le explicaba aquella tensión?

― No sé, yo…— mis palabras no salían pero un calor se extendía a paso lento pero seguro desde mi vientre— Estaba agachada y él se acercó a mí, tenerlo tan cerca y estando en esa posición me ha… me…—

― ¡Te excito! ¡Santa madre!— Vick comenzó a reír

― No te rías, no es gracioso— me senté en el borde de la cama y sujete mis ojos— no puede pasarme esto se supone que vengo a investigar la muerte de su mujer no acostarme con el

― Si pero eso no quita un poco de diversión, además...

― No Vick— sentencié duramente— no puedo dejarme llevar por la carne y perder el norte, no recuerdas todo lo que nos han hablado sobre nuestra ética como profesionales.

― Si bella pero eres mujer y tienes necesidades ¿O no?— no contesté— vamos no seas tan grave, solo sentiste una pequeña tensión entre ustedes, nada malo además él no te ha tirado sobre el escritorio

― No

― ¿Ves? Creo que estas exagerando tal vez deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma, si sale algo ¡Disfrútalo! Y si no bueno siempre puedes volver aquí y buscarte alguna entretención

― Si tienes razón— suspire, estaba un poco asustada.

― Además tú no eres ninguna mojigata Bella, nunca te había sentido asustada por algún acto sexual

― No pero es que Edward Cullen…. Intimida a cualquiera.

― Bien y ahora que vas a hacer ¿Te vas a su casa?

― Sí, me ha pedido que viva allá

― Wow, la cosa se pone buena, dormir junto al hombre que te quita el suspiro.

― No te burles, lo conozco hace 3 horas

― Y por lo visto tiene sus técnicas porque llevas hablándome de él más de 20 minutos

― ¡Ya, suficiente! Me iré a empacar, las llamadas las haré más restringidas y mientras este sola, mándame cualquier cosa a mi correo y te responderé en la noche

― Si mi capitán— imaginaba su mano volar hacia su frente.

― Bien, te llamaré cuando ya esté instalada en el castillo

― Te espero, cuídate Bella y cuidado

― Sí, nos vemos

― Adiós

― Adiós— colgué

Tenía los nervios de punta, si bien Edward no me había dicho ni hecho nada su sola presencia había marcado un antes y un después pero tenía que concentrarme, mi investigación era primero. Empaqué todas las cosas y me despedí de Josephine, ella estaba muy triste pero al mismo tiempo contenta de mi partida, sabía que estaría bien en el castillo. Jasper y Alice también se fueron a despedir de mí, ellos habían sido una gran compañía las pocas horas que permanecí en la casa esperaba volver a verlos algún día. El chofer estaba esperándome afuera de la residencial, ahora que lo veía más atentamente me di cuenta que llevaba un impecable traje negro.

― Buenas tardes Señorita, mi nombre es Marco y soy el chofer personal del Señor Cullen— el hombre era alto y tenía un aspecto de cuento de terror pero en su mirada se notaba que era una buena persona.

― Buenas tardes, mi nombre es…

― Isabella, el señor ya nos comentó sobre su llegada— el hombre tomó mis maletas y se adelantó hacia el auto, cuando guardo todo se apresuró para abrirme la puerta— No la saludé hace un rato porque parecía venir en sus propios pensamientos pero ahora no me resistí a presentarme— me sonrió amablemente— Suba, el señor la estará esperando en la casa.

― Está bien— susurre.

Decidí en ese momento que pasara lo que pasara me iba a controlar por lo menos todo el tiempo que fuera necesario por lo que a medida que el auto avanzó y se fue acercando hacia el castillo me tranquilicé más y más. Ahora que tenía más tiempo pude observar que el enorme edificio estaba rodeado por bellos jardines y que tenía unas cuantas fuentes de agua, sería maravilloso pasear por ahí en las noches. El auto se detuvo y dos criadas salieron inmediatamente detrás de Gretel el ama de llaves

― Nos volvemos a ver Srta. Swan, el señor nos ha informado de su mudanza, sea usted Bienvenida al Castillo Cullen.

― Muchas gracias Gretel, espero que nos llevemos muy bien— sonreí

― Le presento a sus asistentes, ellas son April y Eva, ambas son las niñeras personales de Mariane y Phillip.

― ¿Asistentes? ¿Niñeras?— balbuceé, aquí había algo que no calzaba, si los niños ya tenían niñeras entonces ¿Para qué fui contratada?, mi ceño se frunció y fue percatado por la ama de llaves

― Si, el señor Cullen necesita que solo una persona con más conocimientos y estrategias que nuestras chicas se hiciera cargo de los niños, ambas no tienen más de 20 años por lo que necesitamos a alguien con experiencia y yo ya estoy muy vieja para correr detrás de ellos— mi ceño no se relajaba con nada, si realmente necesitaban a alguien con experiencias y "estrategias" tendría que comenzar a leer, solo asentí

― Comprendo— miré a las niñeras con una pequeña sonrisa— buenas tardes a las dos, ambas asintieron en mi dirección

― Bueno pasemos a su habitación.

Las mujeres alzaron mis maletas sin dejarme llevar algo, las seguí en silencio mientras deambulábamos por los pasillos de la casa, sorpresivamente nos comenzamos a dirigir hacia el mismo pabellón en donde dormían los niños y en ese momento todo vino a mi "Su habitación está en este mismo pabellón", ¿Dónde dormiría Edward Cullen? De pronto un subidón de una energía desconocida me lleno el vientre bajo y se extendió por mis piernas, a medida que nos íbamos acercando hacia la habitación de los niños todo se hacía más denso de pronto al girar en la última esquina para comenzar el largo corredor de puertas, en el medio de aquel espacio estaba parado él con un elegante traje sastre de color azul.

― Buenas tardes Conde— saludo Gretel y las dos asistentas hicieron una pequeña reverencia

― Buenas tardes— contesto con voz grave, de pronto y a pesar de mi exuberante personalidad sentí el impacto de su mirada, sus potentes ojos de color verde me traspasaron cada célula haciéndome perder el control de mis sentidos. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y de pronto todo el mundo dejó de existir ¿Cómo un hombre podía afectarte tanto en solo unas cuantas horas? Y a esto le llamamos tensión sexual, de carácter netamente sexual. Sus ojos siguieron sobre los míos por largos segundos de pronto me di cuenta que yo era la única que no había abierto la boca, mi vergüenza se extendió rápidamente por mis mejillas, solo logre articular dos palabras

― Buenas tardes— y mi boca se hermetizo nuevamente, ¡No podía seguir así! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Bella? ¡Yo no soy así!

― Quiero que le muestren a la señorita Swan todos los lugares del castillos, especialmente que le indiquen los de acceso restringido, a las ocho de la noche quiero a mis hijos cenando como siempre— sonrió cambiando su mirada hacia el ama de llaves— ya sabes Gretel como me gustan las cosas, encárgate que la Señorita se entere de todo.

― Si señor— la mujer asintió, el hombre comenzó a dar pequeños pasos acercándose hacia donde estábamos paradas, las criadas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero mi cuerpo no comprendió la instrucción mental por lo que se quedó ahí, en solo 1 segundo estaba parado en frente obviando que hubiera más gente a nuestro alrededor

― Pareces un ratón asustado— susurro tan cerca de mi piel que pude sentir su hálito golpeando mis mejillas, sus ojos me observaban cautos pero penetrantes al mismo tiempo— o una oveja… me siento como el león de los cuentos— dejando la frase en el aire se alejó con sus manos en los bolsillos y un caminar despreocupado.

Nadie miro extrañada ni tampoco hubo preguntas incómodas, las tres mujeres se enderezaron y siguieron caminando. Intente componerme y las seguí de cerca, pasamos la habitación de los niños y enseguida nos detuvimos en una puerta que estaba enfrente.

― Bueno Señorita esta es su habitación— la mujer abrió la puerta y un mundo completamente distinto se abrió a mis ojos, la habitación era del mismo estilo dela que había en la casa de Josephine pero era el triple más grande, había incluso una sala de estar acompañada de un hermoso librero lleno de textos, caminé por las alfombras hasta llegar a las ventanas, la vista era hacia los jardines y la enorme fuente que había en el medio se podía ver a todos los jardineros trabajando en las plantas que crecían allí. Solté un suspiro y cerré mis ojos, Emilly Cullen veía estos paisajes todos los días ¿Por qué la habría matado? A veces sentía que ella era quien escondía algo o tal vez el hombre tan varonil que tenía como marido la había matado, fruncí el ceño solo para mover mi cabeza apartando los pensamientos. Debo comenzar cuanto antes

― Al estar aquí ¿Puedo deambular por todas las zonas del castillo?

― Depende, hay zonas que hasta para nosotros están prohibidas

― ¿Prohibidas?— nuevamente fruncí el ceño, esto no me ayudaba mucho— ¿Cuáles son?

― El despacho del señor Edward, no está prohibido pero él trabaja mucho en el por lo que debemos intentar molestar lo menos posible, el segundo es su área de dormitorio, está se compone de dos partes una es el cuarto de entrenamiento o gimnasio y la segunda es su dormitorio. Al señor no le gusta que lo molestemos cuando duerme o cuando entrena, los niños son los únicos que tienen libre acceso a todo lo que le nombre y la última pero no menos importante es la sala privada de la Sra. Cullen— Bingo—

― ¿Sala privada?

― Si— continuo el ama de llaves— Como usted sabe el Sr. Cullen estaba casado y su esposa fue asesinada en este mismo castillo, la Sra. Tenía una sala que es parecida a una biblioteca en donde ella tenía sus momentos de esparcimiento mientras el señor andaba de viaje por lo que esa sala está completamente cerrada para todos, el señor Cullen es quién tiene la llave y desde que la Sra. Emilly ya no está ha permanecido cerrada.

― Interesante— susurré perdida en mis pensamientos— esto quiere decir que nadie ha entrado desde que la señora murió

― No nadie, el señor Cullen no fue capaz de entrar y la cerro inmediatamente, como usted comprenderá el perder a alguien es terrible, imagínese si esa persona es con la que ibas a compartir toda tu vida, el señor estuvo devastado por mucho tiempo— las mucamas rápidamente desarmaban mis maletas y acomodaban mis cosas dentro de los armarios, yo estaba parada en el medio de la habitación contemplando a la mujer que me estaba hablando.

― Es una lástima

― Si, lamentablemente los que más han sufrido han sido los niños ya que perdieron a su madre muy pequeños, nosotras hemos intentado apalear esas carencias pero no es mucho lo que podemos hacer.

― Comprendo, es por eso que estoy aquí

― Sí, más que nada es para que los niños tengan a alguien quien pueda dedicar todo su tiempo a ellos, lo necesitan mucho.

― Muchas gracias por lo que me has contado

― De nada y procure recordar las zonas prohibidas así no tendrá problemas con el señor.

― Dígame pero la zona del señor ¿Dónde está?— intenté que sonara sin interés

― En este mismo piso pero hacia el otro lado de las escaleras, ahí está su habitación y también su sala de entrenar.

― Ah perfecto, entonces evitaré ir para allá

― Si, muchas gracias, niñas— aplaudió y las criadas como dos perritos se acercaron a ellas— nos vamos, que pase buena tarde Señorita Swan

― Usted igual— las tres mujeres comenzaron a salir pero el ama de llaves se detuvo un momento

― ¡Ah! Olvide decir que los niños tienen instrucción con profesores particulares todas las tardes y están ocupados de las tres hasta las siete horas por lo que esos momentos le quedan libres

― Está bien

― A las ocho, todos los días, deben estar bañados y listos para cenar.

― Muy bien— la mujer se giró y salió

Me tiré en la cama y pensé en todo lo que me había dicho. Mi primer objetivo es visitar el cuarto de Emilly Cullen, ahí sin duda encontraría algo, el segundo es no acercarme a Edward Cullen por nada del mundo y el tercero era preocuparme por esos niños, si bien yo nunca había tenido sobrinos ni primos esos niños me caían bien por lo que mientras estuviera aquí preocuparía estar más cerca de ellos. Me pare de la cama y metí mi bolso de mano en el fondo del closet ya que ahí tenía todo lo de Emily Cullen. Salí de la habitación a buscar a los niños y me los encontré jugando acompañados de las niñeras, de acuerdo con mi reloj solo quedaba una hora para que los profesores llegaran

― ¡Hola!— salude alegremente entrando, sus vistas se pusieron inmediatamente brillantes al verme

― ¡Hola!— saludaron al unísono y se levantaron para abrazarme

― ¡Hey!— comenté con asombro— me fui dos horas y ya me extrañaban ¿Qué están haciendo?

― Todes— dijo Marianne despegándose de mí y volviendo a sus labores.

― ¿Todes?— enarqué una ceja pero al mirar hacia donde se dirigía comprendí, Ah… Torres con cubos de madera.

― ¿Quieres jugar?— pregunto Phillip caminando de vuelta

― Claro pero me van a tener que explicar bien porque tengo serios problemas de coordinación— me reí, al sentarme a su lado estuvimos largo rato hablando de sus gustos, descubrí por Phillip que Emilly Cullen era una excelente madre, que siempre se preocupaba por ellos y que jamás se fueron a dormir sin un cuento de ella— ¿Tu papá no les lee historias?— ambos cambiaron el gesto

― No, papá a veces esta tan ocupado que no puede venir a hacernos dormir, casi siempre nos lee Gretel o April— comentó el niño poniendo cubos uno sobre otro— ahora no viaja pero cuando Marianne era un bebé no lo veíamos nunca, mamá a veces lloraba cuando él no estaba— al ver el semblante de tristeza decidí cambiar el tema

― ¿Qué es lo que les enseñan los profesores que vienen?

― Bueno— comenzó Marianne— a mí me edseñan a tocar ed piado y a Phillip lenguas.

― ¿Piano?— ella asintió— ¡Pero si apenas tienes tres años!

― Pero a mamá le gustaba— Dijo Phillip aún con la tristeza en sus ojos

― Si a mami le gustaba— Marianne ni se inmutó y siguió construyendo, como ella no recordaba mucho de su madre era un poco más suelta al contar temas relacionados con ella pero la cara de Phillip decía todo lo contrario.

Entonces el matrimonio de ellos no era perfecto, Edward pasaba mucho tiempo afuera y ahora por la culpa pasa todo el tiempo acá, Emily era buena madre pero Edward siempre estuvo alejado, juntando datos.

A las tres y con una puntualidad inglesa entro Gretel a buscar a los niños, antes de que llegaran con ayuda de las mucamas los arreglamos y preparamos para sus clases. Salieron corriendo seguidos de las chicas, caminé también para conocer a los profesores que les harían clases. Al llegar al gran salón del castillo un hombre y una mujer estaban elegantemente parados en el medio de la habitación.

― Buenas tardes— saludaron al unísono, Gretel se adelantó para presentarnos

― Buenas tardes profesores, ella es Isabella Swan, la nueva niñera de los niños

― Buenas tardes— me saludo una mujer de cabello castaño y nariz respingada— Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y soy la profesora de Piano de Marianne— la mujer parecía muy educada

― Muy buenas tardes— saludó el tono grave y varonil del hombre a su lado— Mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy el Profesor de lenguas de Phillip

― Gusto en conocerlos a ambos, espero nos llevemos bien ya que nos veremos muy seguido dentro del castillo— sonreí, la mujer parecía algo molesta con mi presencia pero el chico que no parecía tener más de 25 años lucía encantado, me dirigió una sonrisa.

― Bien profesores pueden irse a clases con los niños— ambos tomaron de las manos a los pequeños y se encaminaron hacia un lado del castillo que yo no había visitado

― ¿Dónde van?— pregunté siguiéndolos con la mirada

― A los salones que tenemos disponibles para que los hijos del conde estudien. Primero se encuentra el salón de música donde está el piano de la Sra. Emily y unas puertas más allá esta la biblioteca en donde estudian el profesor Black y Phillip. Le recuerdo señorita que está libre en este momento

― Si, lo sé. Estaré en mi habitación ordenando mis cosas

― Muy bien, el señor está trabajando en el despacho por lo que le pido no se acerque allá

― Tranquila no lo haré, nos vemos— me despedí y rápidamente subí hacia mi habitación al estar adentro me puse ropa cómoda y salí a investigar, tenía que averiguar en donde estaba el cuarto de Emilly Cullen.

Caminé por el pasillo y me dirigí hacia el gran recibidor del segundo piso, si Emily Cullen vivía aquí su espacio debería estar cerca o tal vez lo más lejos que se pudiera de Edward. Revise todas las puertas que daban con el recibidor y eran solo habitaciones de invitados, todas vacías y sin nada interesante. De pronto me fije que la escalera era doble y que tenía un piso más arriba, un face palm mental fue lo único que pasó por mi cabeza. Subí rápidamente y me encontré con un tercer piso de techos altos pero muy oscuros, creo que era más oscuro que el corredor de nuestras habitaciones. Caminé con precaución y me encontré nuevamente con una serie de puertas pero en el medio había una doble de madera.

― Esta debe ser— caminé hacia donde estaba pero al intentar abrirla estaba completamente cerrada— maldición

Forcé un poco más y no pude conseguir nada, abrí las otras puertas pero todas eran habitaciones vacías o con cajas dentro de ellas, al parecer este piso jamás había sido ocupado. Me senté en la escalera a pensar ¿Cómo demonios podía abrir esa puerta?, lamentablemente lo único que se me ocurrió fue forzarla, está noche sería perfecta para comenzar, total si nadie ocupaba este piso no creo que se dieran cuenta de inmediato si la puerta había sido forzada. Decidida a volver esta noche baje a mi habitación a arreglar todo pero cuando llegue Eva estaba esperándome en la puerta

― Eva ¿Qué haces aquí?— la mujer me hizo una reverencia

― Srta. Isabella el señor Cullen la quiere ver, me ha mandado a llamarla, está en su despacho

― Muy bien, voy enseguida.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé hacia el despacho. Al llegar a la enorme puerta suspiré esperando que no sucediera lo mismo que paso la última vez que estuve aquí. Giré lentamente la manilla y miré por la puerta, Emmett el abogado estaba en uno de los sillones del costado con lentes y leyendo unos papeles en cambio Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, al sentir la puerta sus ojos se elevaron encontrándose de inmediato con los míos, fui víctima de la potencia de su mirada.

― Buenas tardes— tenía que cambiar el swtich y dejar de ser un ratón u oveja asustada.

― Pase Srta. Swan y siéntese

― Gracias ¿Qué se le ofrece Sr. Cullen?— me senté en frente de él apretando mis piernas al cruzarlas

― La mandé a llamar para que firmara su contrato, es importante que todo lo legal esté en orden, además usted es extranjera por lo que debe necesitar la seguridad de este documento

― Si claro— lamentablemente la seguridad me la daba la beca de la universidad que me permitía estar aquí pero claramente eso yo no se lo iba a decir.

― Bueno le pido que lo revise y firme si está conforme— me entrego un documento de unas tres páginas en donde se detallaba todo lo que ya habíamos comentado, según este papel tenía un salario bastante grande en consideración al poco trabajo que era realmente y también un día libre a la semana a mi elección, lo demás eran solo trivialidades.

Mientras leía se me ocurrió levantar la vista solo unos segundos y el magnetismo de sus ojos me atrajo inmediatamente, ¿Por qué se me quedaba viendo? Eso a cualquier mujer la ponía nerviosa o por lo menos la incomodaba. En segundos que nuevamente se sintieron eternos sostuvimos la mirada, sus ojos no demostraban ninguna expresión pero su boca se sentía apretada y lista para soltar una sarta de blasfemia si se lo permitía pero está claro que no, él no podía dejar de ser el correcto Conde de Alberdeen. El primero en retirar la mirada fue Edward se puso de pie y se fue a observar el paisaje de las ventanas, mire de reojo a Emmett pero él estaba completamente concentrado en sus papeles, intente apaciguar mi lívido y seguí leyendo el contrato, todo estaba en orden por lo que terminé de leerlo y firme.

― Listo— dije dejando el documento nuevamente en su escritorio

― Emmett— lo llamó Edward el hombre se puso de pie y tomó los papeles

― Me lo llevaré enseguida, volveré mañana para lo que acordamos, Buenas tardes a los dos

― Hasta mañana— se despidió Edward, Emmett salió por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas, el aire se comenzó a espesar y supe que era el mejor momento para retirarme

― Volveré a mis labores Sr— Me puse de pie pero antes de poder dar un paso el hombre se giró hacia mi

― No, espere, siéntese nuevamente

― ¿Qué sucede?— dije mientras depositaba lentamente mi trasero en la silla

― Quiero saber cómo ha visto a mis hijos ¿Está todo bien?— pregunto con genuino interés, su actitud a pesar de ser seria era más jovial que cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, se sentó al borde del escritorio muy cerca de mi silla y se cruzó de piernas.

― Bien pero he de confesar que me encontré con muchas sorpresas al momento de hablar con ellos.

― ¿Sorpresas?

― Si, cuando hablé con sus hijos descubrí que son unos niños encantadores pero que a pesar de tener pocos años son muy maduros, espero que todo lo que trabaje con ellos les sirva para explotar un poco más ese lado infantil que siento está reprimido— el ceño de Edward se frunció levemente

― ¿Reprimidos? ¿está diciendo que mis hijos son unos… reprimidos?— susurro con molestia, yo y mi enorme y estúpida boca.

― Algo así— mantuve el tono— no reprimidos si no que no han podido disfrutar como corresponde su niñez, tener a niños de tres años estudiando piano y a uno de cinco lenguas… creo que a mi parecer es algo extralimitado, ellos deberían estar juegan…

― ¿Usted tiene hijos?— me interrumpió el hombre parándose frente a mí, nuevamente él estaba arriba y yo mirándolo desde abajo, desde esta posición me sentía sumisa y sin ninguna oportunidad de reclamar.

― No pero creo que algún día los tendré

― Entonces no se meta en la crianza de mis hijos— su tono ya no era despreocupado y había tomado una actitud más fría.

― ¿Entonces para que fui contratada?— me puse de pie quedando a escasos centímetros de él, si extendía mis manos estas podrían quedar sobre su pecho

― Para cuidar de ellos, no educarlos ya contamos con suficientes maestros para ese trabajo— sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos y su voz era completamente letal, sentía correr por entremedio de mis dedos la tensión y mi propia excitación, me gustaban los desafíos pero más me gustaba este hombre cuando me retaba de esta manera.— no se entrometa.

― Lo haré de igual manera— susurre— esos niños necesitan vivir su vida como corresponde, le aseguro que ni sus normas ni sus hábitos desaparecerán por correr unas horas al día o disfrutar de la vida saludable, son niños no máquinas, si usted quiere estrategias… se las daré pero a mi manera.

Y en un arranque de valentía me di la media vuelta y salí dejándolo en el medio de la habitación, cerré la puerta y en solo dos segundos volví a tener 15 años porque corrí como si no hubiera mañana hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me deje caer sobre ella

― ¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto?

Tenía que concentrarme, hoy revisaría la sala de Emily Cullen por lo que tenía que concentrarme, miré el reloj y ya eran casi las 5:30, tenía que arreglarme para después alistar a los pequeños para la cena. Lentamente comencé a sacar mis ropas para darme una larga ducha, solo me quedé en mi ropa interior mientras buscaba que ponerme para la cena ¿se vestirían normal o de etiqueta? Nunca había asistido a una cena con un conde pero además nunca me habían dicho que tendría que estar presente así que solo saque un vestido sencillo de mi armario. Lo dejé encima de la cama y fui por unos zapatos de tacón rojos porque el vestido era negro y haría un maravilloso contraste, dejé los zapatos en el suelo y comencé a sacarme mi ropa interior de color negro, quede desnuda completamente pero de pronto sentí un golpeteo en el pasillo y me puse de pie para taparme pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la puerta se abrió hasta atrás y la figura de Edward Cullen apareció frente a mis ojos, lo distinto es que su cara se veía encolerizada y sus ojos desprendían fuego

― Tú nunca más vuelvas a dejarme hablando solo y menos en mi casa

Gritó dentro de la habitación pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba sus ojos abrazadores me recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo, vi que sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente soltando un pequeño gemido, sus ojos tocaron y acariciaron cada parte de mi piel desnuda haciéndome quemar por dentro cambiando su expresión en un par de segundos. Allí estaba yo, completamente desnuda y siendo devorada por él, si pudiera describir este momento lo haría con la palabra erotismo, moría de ganas porque se acercara y me diera algo más que una mirada en esta cama o tal vez en el suelo. El solo pensamiento hizo que me excitara, la parte baja de mi cuerpo palpitaba con vida propia, él estuvo por lo menos cinco segundos más observando sin decir nada, mi mente en una proeza reaccionó y me giré para tomar algo de ropa de la cama cubriéndome aunque mi expresión seguía siendo la misma, alborotada y excitada.

Edward bajo su mirada, tomó el pomo de la puerta y el cerro dejándome nuevamente sola, el vestido que había agarrado para cubrirme cayó al suelo y mi cuerpo colisionó contra la cama, cerré mis ojos y en lo único que podía pensar era en sus manos recorriendo mi piel y tocándome hasta en lo más íntimo de mi existencia. La Ducha que continuo a esto no fue más o menos mejor, el rozar mis manos con mi cuerpo despertó todas las terminaciones nerviosas que estaban dormidas desde hace semanas, el solo pasar mis dedos por cierta parte avivo el fuego y me fue imposible continuar sin zacear mis deseos más primitivos, la ducha se extendió por mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Diez minutos faltaban para las siete y salí a buscar a los pequeños, los profesores ya deberían haber terminado. Al llegar al salón del primer piso solo estaba el Profesor Black

― Hola— me saludó con un aire juvenil— Mi nombre es Jacob ¿Isabella?

― Solo Bella— me acerqué a él y extendí mi mano pero el en un rápido movimiento la tomo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su beso cayó en mi mejilla.

― ¡Hey!— reclame con una sonrisa

― Lo siento, costumbres inglesas

― ¿Tú no eres de aquí cierto? Tus rasgos son más…

― ¿Indios?— rió— no eres la primera que lo nota, también soy americano y me doy cuenta por tu acento que tú también

― Si, vengo de Florida

― ¡Maravilloso! Yo pertenezco a Forks un pequeño pueblo cerca de Seattle pero mi padre por trabajo se mudó a Escocia y me vine con él.

― Que interesante ¿Por qué lenguas?

― Fue mi carrera favorita en la universidad, es muy interesante saber el idioma y la cultura de la mayoría de los países, es bastante interesante— yo solo me reí, el chico estaba lleno de vida y solo era dos años mayor que yo por lo tanto tenía a un posible buen amigo enfrente aunque en mi cabeza solo rondaban dos cosas— Bueno solo Bella ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

― Todo el que sea necesario

― Qué bueno, yo vengo aquí todos los días tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo

― Me encantaría— el chico parecía simpático.

― ¡Me alegra!, entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?

― Nos vemos, que te vaya bien

― A ti igual solo Bella— me guiñó un ojo.

Jacob tomó el maletín y se fue por las enormes puertas de entrada al castillo, me alise el vestido y caminé hacia el estudio a buscar a los niños, cuando llegue a la biblioteca Phillip estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

― Hola Campeón— una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

― Hola…— se quedó pensando— ¿Cómo te debo llamar?

― Bella, mi nombres Bella— el pareció pensarlo un poco

― ¿Le irá a molestar a papá?— de pronto la escena que sucedió en la tarde en mi habitación apareció de golpe en mi mente trayendo consigo todas las sensaciones de verlo enojado y también ver cómo me devoraba con solo su vista.

― No sé pero mi nombre no es incumbencia de él así que no te preocupes, llámame Bella— lo ayudé a recoger sus cosas y salimos de la habitación— ¿Cuál es el estudio de Marianne?

― Dos puertas más allá, ven yo te llevo

Caminamos por el pasillo y al llegar se sentía a Marianne practicando por lo que entramos sin hacer ruido y nos sentamos al lado de la puerta

― Muy bien Mariane ya casi terminamos, demos una repasada más a la partitura, toca la última pieza por favor.

― Si— Marianne deslizo sus dedos por el piano y me hizo sentir cosquillas de ternura en mi estómago ¿Cómo una pequeña tan… pequeña podía tocar así? Tal vez no fuera el mejor concierto del mundo pero ella se esforzaba mucho, al terminar Jessica la felicitó

― Muy bien, buen trabajo, hemos terminado por hoy así que puedes irte

― Gacias, nos vedmos mañana

― Agitó su pequeña mano en el aire y corrió hacia nosotros

― ¡Viste eso!— me dijo cuándo se acerco

― Bella, ella dijo que la podíamos llamar Bella

― Bella… ¡Como da bella y da bestia!— sus pequeños y verdes ojos le brillaron.

― Si como ella, ahora vámonos a arreglarnos que si no tu papá se va a convertir si no llegan a la hora

― Edojon edojon— comentó la pequeña al salir del cuarto

― Hasta mañana profesora— me despedí pero la mujer ni se inmutó.

Corrimos entre risas por los pasillos hasta la habitación, no había visto señales de Edward y no quería ni siquiera preguntar por él. Con ayuda de las mucamas bañamos y cambiamos a los niños, a las ocho en punto estaban listos para la cena y bajando por las escaleras. Gretel nos esperaba en la entrada al comedor, su gesto era algo compungido

― Srta. Swan el señor ha pedido cenar solo con sus hijos así que le pido que los deje aquí

― Yo quiedo cenad con Bella— Marianne se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño

― No puedes Marianne, yo los estaré esperando arriba en la habitación, escogeré el mejor cuento de todos— los dos niños me sonrieron asintiendo aunque Marianne no entró con la mejor disposición al salón. Al momento de abrirse las puertas vi a Edward sentado en el extremo de la mesa con sus manos cruzadas y apoyadas en su frente, se veía cansado.

― Bien, sígame Srta.

Gretel me condujo a otro comedor más pequeño y en donde comían todas las mucamas y empleados de la casa, el ama de llaves me presentó y me senté entre April y Eva ambas me conversaron de todo, parecían muy diferentes a cuando rondaban por la casa. En realidad si miraba a mi alrededor todos parecían distintos, hasta Gretel sonreía más ¿Tal vez Edward no los dejaba sonreír? No lo sabía, dentro de este espacio todos me parecían mucho más amigables. Escuché atentamente de lo que hablaban pero al parecer eran chistes personales porque no entendía mucho, terminé mi cena y me despedí de todos con una sonrisa deseando las buenas noches.

Esperaba que los niños aún no terminaran, llegue a la habitación y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ninguno había llegado. Baje las luces, abrí las camas y saque de debajo de las almohadas las pijamas mientras pensaba en que cuento iba a leerles esta noche. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo fui al enorme librero y me maraville con todos los textos que tenían, cuentos de toda índole y para todas las edades, sin pensarlo dos veces saqué el cuento de la Bella y la bestia a Marianne le va a encantar. Mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas sentí pasitos y risas en el pasillo, me puse de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces salí al pasillo los niños me vieron y corrieron para darme un abrazo pero cuando levanté mi vista Edward nos contemplaba

― Buenas Noches Conde

― Buenas noches Señorita Swan.

― Espero hayan tenido una buena velada

― La tuvimos— sus respuestas eran escuetas pero ambos nos mirábamos intensamente, tal vez me lo imaginaba y a todos los miraba igual.

― Bueno…— comenté un poco nerviosa— iré a acostar a los niños, que pase buenas noches señor.

― Usted también señorita— me incliné para hacerle una reverencia y me metí en la habitación, sus pasos deben ser como los de un puma porque no sentí cuando se alejó.

― ¡Bien! ¿Listos para un cuento?

― ¡Sí!— ambos levantaron los brazos.

Se pusieron los pijamas y nos acostamos los tres en una cama, me saqué los tacones y comencé a leer. Efectivamente el cuento les encanto pero los dejos fuera de combate en la mitad del relato, cambié a Marianne a su cama y los arropé a ambos. Estos niños definitivamente necesitaban el cariño y amor de su padre yo que era mujer ajena y que no tenía relación familiar con ninguno me podía dar cuenta. Besé sus frentes y los dejé descansar ya que tenía un objetivo mucho más importante que cumplir, me cambié de ropa a algo más cómodo y saque una linterna que tenía en mi bolsillo. Como era necesario esperar hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos repasé los datos que tenía sobre la familia e hice la hora hasta que el reloj marcó las 11 de la noche, cuando salí al pasillo solo las lamparitas de mesa estaban encendidas indicándome que lo más probable es que nadie anduviera rondando por ahí. Caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras y subí los peldaños de a uno armada solo con una navaja suiza, al momento de llegar arriba me fijé en si no había nadie pero para mi suerte el piso estaba completamente vacío.

― Vamos Bella, tu puedes hacer esto— susurré dándome ánimos, metí el primer accesorio de la navaja en la cerradura pero era muy grande por lo que tuve que cambiar de inmediato, mi frente se comenzó a perlar de sudor por el trabajo y por los nervios ya que si Edward Cullen me atrapaba aquí estaría de patitas en la calle en solo unos cuantos minutos— Maldición— gemí despacito al no poder abrir la puerta con el sexto intento, solo me quedaban unas cuantas posibilidades y con ayuda de mi linterna escogí la mejor— ¡Vamos esto es pan comido!— me animé, metí la herramienta y la comencé a mover, las gotas de sudor ya caían libremente por mi frente, me seque con el dorso de la mano y empuje la herramienta cuando menos lo pensé un CLIK me hizo dejar de respirar— Se abrió— susurré— ¡MALDITA SEA SE ABRIO!— grité en un susurro, un baile espontáneo de felicidad comenzó pero no podía perder el tiempo, no ahora.

Me guardé la herramienta y abrí la puerta de la habitación, la linterna era muy necesaria porque las luces del cuarto no encendían, la perdí y mi boca cayó unos centímetros.

― Qué demo… oh por Dios— miré a mi alrededor y en todas partes estaba la misma escena— No pue… no puedo creerlo, este hombre es…— el solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos y ganas de querer salir corriendo esta noche, en la habitación habían máquinas de castigos medievales, camas de tortura, grilletes, cadenas y un montón de cosas más— Dios mío…

Mi asombro no terminaba, en el techo habían correas y cinturones, fustas de caballos, guadañas y espadas, muchísimas cosas de las que quería olvidar de lo único que estaba segura es de que ese no era el cuarto de Emily Cullen

― A menos que sea sádica— susurre alumbrando, revolví un par de cosas pero no había nada más que esas máquinas y mucho polvo por lo que decidí salir de ahí

Cerré la puerta y suspiré derrotada ¿Dónde mierda se encontraba su sala personal? ¿Si le pregunto mañana a los niños? ¿A las mucamas? ¡Demonios!, Baje del tercer piso completamente frustrada y me detuve en seco cuando vi luz en el pasillo pero no era precisamente nuestro pasillo… sino en el pasillo de Edward y la luz venia de su habitación, la puerta parecía entreabierta y mis ganas de mirar en su cuarto crecieron con una rapidez impresionante, Maldita sea Dios ¿Por qué me hiciste tan curiosa? Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé hacia la habitación con paso silencioso lo que no esperé escuchar al momento de pararme en frente de la puerta entreabierta fue un gemido, otro, otro, otro gemido lleno de placer. Traje una pelota de saliva que se acumuló en mi boca y suspiré ¿Estaba con una mujer? De pronto las ganas fueron incontrolables y me acerque a mirar por la abertura que quedaba.

Mi ojo se movió como loco mirando la habitación, era sofisticada y varonil pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver a Edward sentado en una silla, con su camisa abierta y su torso desnudo muy cerca de su cama masturbándose, el solo pronunciar esa palabra en mi mente me excito haciéndome apretar mis entrañas.

― Ah, Ah— miré sus manos e iniciaron un ritmo frenético de subir y bajar, su miembro estaba completamente erecto y parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento, mi boca se secó y no pude apartar los ojos de él se veía tan… viril y excitante— Ah, Ah— los gemidos no cesaban, en un momento su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y sus caderas se elevaron un poco moviéndose al compas

Mi cordura abandonó de manera voluntaria mi cuerpo…

Venciendo todos los prejuicios que tenía mi mano se fue directamente hacia mi clítoris masajeándolo de manera furiosa, descubrí que estaba completamente lista para recibir mis caricias, Edward seguía balanceándose y tocándose con rapidez no se cuánto aguantaría pero el verlo así y el estar tocándome estaba llevándome al éxtasis rápidamente.

― Ah Bella— de pronto mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Había dicho mi nombre?— Oh Bella eso… sí, así— mi centro se contrajo con velocidad supersónica y mis manos no perdieron oportunidad de continuar, me masajee los pechos y frote mi centro imaginándomelo a él, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y tomó la misma posición, ambos estábamos muy excitados pero quería más, mucho más.

― Edward— susurré moviendo mis caderas y mi mano al mismo tiempo, la vista era subliminal, el agito su mano mucho más rápida y dura, ahí estaba a solo un paso del orgasmo, el movimiento que realizaba con su pelvis era imnotizante, cerré mis ojos y de pronto me sentí sobre el mirando por sobre mi espalda y viendo su rostro contraído por el placer produciéndome una sonrisa involuntaria en mi rostro

― Ah, Ah Bella oh si, Bella duro, vamos nena— y solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que sus movimientos tuvieran una reacción en cadena, mis entrañas fueron víctimas de un orgasmo bestial, mientras me corría Edward gritaba de placer sobre la silla haciendo saltar su semen hacia su pecho desnudo, los espasmos aún hacían mella en nuestras caderas— Oh Dios…— suspiró entre jadeos. En un movimiento estúpido apoye una de mis manos en la muralla y empuje la puerta haciéndola abrir un poco más— ¿Quién anda ahí?— grito el Conde con sus ojos muy abiertos, la luz llegaba directamente a la cara y él se quedó mirándome no sé si me reconoció porque salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer sobre ella.

― Oh Edward— susurré presa de los recuerdos y del deseo tan grande que me había producido verlo.

En este momento estaba segura de dos cosas 1. La habitación que vi no era la de Emily y tenía que averiguar que hacían todas esas cosas ahí y 2. Si él pensaba hacer esto todas las noches tendría una entretenida estancia dentro de esta mansión.

No todos los días vez a un Conde masturbándose en su habitación… y menos si tú eres la protagonista de sus morbosas fantasías.

* * *

 _Bueno... y que les parece?_

 _Espero que bien... me encanta este edward jugueton_

 _Chicas les advierto que esto se pone cada vez mejor,_

 _espero sus rws y nos leemos_

 _en el siguiente capitulo_

 ** _¿RWSSSSS?_**

 _abrazos_


	4. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de Emily Cullen?

**El Conde de Alberdeen**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¿Dónde está el cuarto de Emily Cullen?**

 _Bueno chicas acá les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste y también que lo recomienden a sus conocidas._

 _Yo por este momento estoy TAPADA EN INFORMES_

 _y evaluaciones de mis niños, para la que no sabe soy maestra así que es una fecha complicada para mi..._

 _ánimo para las que están igual_

 _Un abrazo grandote_

 ** _Tiwii C._**

* * *

¿Por qué estás mirando a escondidas de mi puerta?— preguntó con sus ojos negros y brillantes, mi boca se secó de inmediato y solo balbuceé algunas palabras sin sentido. Una de sus manos paso por al lado de mi cabeza y se apoyó en la muralla— ¿Te gusta mirar? ¿eres voyerista?— susurró cada vez más cerca, tenía mi corazón a mil y sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba

― No, lo… lo siento Conde, no…— tartamudeé, él puso un dedo sobre mis labios y el solo contacto me hizo estremecer, lentamente bajo su dedo deslizando mi labio hacia abajo.

― Me gusta que me mires ¿Sabes? Me gusta— susurró y sus labios quedaron cerca de los míos, sus ojos… sus ojos estaban negros y una energía que hasta el momento no había sentido con nadie me calentó la sangre y me hizo querer más— Eres hermosa…— su mano nuevamente tocó mi rostro

― Esto no…— antes de que terminara la frase sentí el frio de la pared en mi espalda y todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis mejillas se tornaron casi violetas al sentir su erección sobre la base de mi estómago, gemí audiblemente

― Eso— presionó su erección— quiero más— el soltó un gemido e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás— Vamos dame más— sus caderas punzaban mi cuerpo más duro, de pronto mis manos estaban sobre ellas invitándolas a tener más contacto, mi cuerpo reacciono y se balanceó sobre el para hacer más sensible el roce.

― Edward— gemí cerrando mis ojos, sus manos ya estaban en mis pechos masajeándolos con rudeza, creo que en este momento el toque amoroso no me importaba tenía que zacear este fuego como fuera.

― Te quiero follar duro, rudo… quiero sacarte el aire a polvos ¿me entiendes? Isabella… ah— gimió con furia mientras su cadera aún seguía moviéndose al compás, su frente se pegó a la mía y sentí mi parte baja apretarse con fuerza mi cuerpo se elevó más allá, el rose era tanto que el orgasmo estaba ahí, lo podía sentir, solo unos cuantos movimientos más de caderas y me dejé llevar por ese poderoso sentimiento.

Fue una descarga bestial…

Abrí mis ojos con un jadeo ¿Dónde demonios estaba…?, miré a mi alrededor y no conocía el lugar, la luz del día se metía por entremedio de las cortinas pero mi vista aún no se lograba acostumbrar a su presencia.

― ¿Dónde es…? Oh— suspiré cerrando mis ojos, al ver la habitación todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente cerrando con la última imagen de Edward masturbándose en su habitación— Dios— susurre cerrando mis ojos, mi cuerpo estaba literalmente ardiendo, mi piel estaba cubierta por perlas sudor y la ropa de mi cama estaba completamente desecha. Intente calmar mi corazón unos minutos, el galopaba con potencia descomunal, mi boca emitía ciertos sonidos aun disfrutando del maravilloso orgasmo que me había azotado. Definitivamente este hombre me hacía delirar.

― Srta. Isabella— un golpe suave en mi puerta me hizo sobresaltarme, me enderecé en la cama y trate de arreglar mi cabello

― Adelante— La puerta se abrió y la figura de April apareció en la orilla— Buenos días Srta. Isabella, los niños se han despertado más temprano y preguntan por usted

― April, llámame Bella

― Está bien— la chica asintió con vergüenza

― ¿Qué hora es?

― Son casi las 8 de la mañana, normalmente los niños no despiertan hasta las 9 pero creo que hoy están emocionados— sonrió tímidamente

― ¡Qué bueno!, entonces diles que iré en un momento para allá

― Está bien, mientras los bañaré

― Muy bien—

April desapareció por la puerta y me proyecte hacia la ducha, sin duda los niños Cullen tenían mucha energía es por eso que había pensado pasar nuestro primer día al aire libre. Con mi plan trazado me vestí con ropa ligera, unos jeans, convers y una blusa suelta de color blanco además de mi pelo sujeto en coleta. Cuando ya estaba lista cruce al cuarto no sin antes dar una pequeña mirada hacia el pasillo de Edward, nuevamente un recuerdo azotó mi mente mandando una carga de energía a la parte baja de mi vientre, apreté las piernas y blanquee mi mente para poder llegar a salvo hasta la noche.

― ¡buenos días!— saludé con un tono animoso, desde el cuarto de baño se escuchan a los niños hablar, mire por la puerta y estaban ya vestidos con sus batas de baño y peinándose— ¿Se puede?

― Bella— grito Marianne y se acercó para besarme— Hoda

― Buenos días— la tomé en brazos y la pegue a mi cuerpo, aún parecía estar tibia del baño— Hola Phillip— el niño me sonrió abiertamente pero no se acercó para besarme, creo que era más reservado, tal vez como su madre o Padre… su padre, nuevamente mi mente se dejó llevar pero frené mis pensamientos antes de que tuviera que encerrarme en mi baño por un largo rato

― ¿Qué haremos hoy?— preguntó Phillip mientras se pasaba un cepillo por el cabello

― Hoy planeo que lo dediquemos a los juegos ¿Les gusta jugar al aire libre?— ambos niños me miraron y después se miraron entre si— ¿Qué pasa?

― Papá… papá no nos deja mucho jugar afuera— termino el niño casi en un susurro

― ¿Por qué no?— mi voz creo que salió un poco más chillona que de costumbre

― Al Conde no le gusta que jueguen afuera porque se puede caer y lastimar, salen muy pocas veces— me contestó una de las mucamas

― Debes estar bromeando— la miré con la incredulidad reflejada en mis ojos pero ella al contrario me miraba seria y dándome a entender que era verdad, aclare mi garganta— Bueno… hablaré con el Conde si es que dice algo pero hasta entonces ¡Nos vamos al jardín!— levanté mis manos para darle más énfasis

― ¡Sí!— ambos niños me miraron alegres y se fueron a vestir rápidamente.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaban vestidos y desayunados, era muy temprano en la mañana y tal vez el Conde no se había levantado por lo que esta era una buena oportunidad. Salimos al jardín bajo la intensa mirada de Gretel y las demás niñeras, era maravilloso respirar algo de aire puro.

― Wow— suspiro Phillip— hace mucho que no veía una mañana como esta, estoy feliz

― Y estarás más feliz porque ahora jugaremos con esto— elevé hacia el aire una pelota de futbol.

A decir verdad estar en el patio era excelente pero se sentía esa beta de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, si el Conde nos viera aquí no sé qué me diría, alejé todos esos pensamientos y me dediqué a disfrutar. Estuvimos por más de dos horas jugando en el patio, nos dieron las 11 de la mañana y aún seguían con cuerda para rato. Les enseñé todos los juegos que conocía con pelota y nos entretuvimos hasta que los tres caímos al pasto exhaustos.

― Toy cansada— dijo Marianne elevando sus brazos, me senté en el paso e intenté relajar mi respiración, estos niños sí que absorbían energía

― Yo igual—suspire mirando al cielo— pero ha sido una mañana maravillosa

― Si— susurraron los dos al unísono

― ¿Y ven? No se han lastimado— sonreí— por lo pronto ahora jugaremos a las escondidas ¿Han jugado alguna vez?

― Si pero solo dentro del castillo

― Bien entonces ¿Quién quiere contar?

― ¡Yo! ¡Yo quedo!— dijo Marianne levantando su manito

― Bien entonces Phillip y yo nos esconderemos, espero que puedas encontrarnos.

― Clado que si— Marianne se puso de pie y se encamino hacia una de las murallas frontales del castillo, puso su mano encima y se giró— ahí voy, Uno, dos, tes, cuato

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos comenzamos a correr en diferentes direcciones, mire por encima de mi hombro y Phillp se metió entre las plantas del jardín, yo quería prolonga un poco más el juego por lo que me fui a meter a la parte de atrás del castillo, hace muchos años que no corría tan fuerte por lo que al doblar en la primera esquina jadee por los rápida que estaba mi respiración, caminé un poco más y llego a donde habían unas estatuas en las murallas.

― ¿Por qué pusieron estatuas acá?

Miré hacia la muralla y esa parte tampoco tenía ventanas ni nada por el estilo, las estatuas eran encerradas por un cerco de arbustos perfectamente cortados por lo que caminé hacia allá y me senté en el suelo para respirar. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho intentando calmarse, sentí a los niños a lo lejos llamarme pero al parecer no tenían ni idea en donde estaban, pasaron unos minutos y cuando mi corazón estaba más relajado decidí levantarme, estaba tan cansada que me apoye en una palanca que tenía una de las estatuas en su base, con lo que no contada era con que la palanca se movió hacia abajo haciéndome caer.

― ¿Qué demo…?— no alcancé a terminar la frase y sentí la pared a mi espalda moverse, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y lentamente gire mi cabeza, al mirar lo que pasaba atrás el aire de mi cuerpo se escabulló de repente— Es una… una…

Ni siquiera podía articular, sinceramente toda esta historia parecía sacada de un cuento de terror, gracias a que me afirmé de esa palanca una puerta secreta se abrió detrás de mí, al mirar hacia dentro una larga escala conectaba con otra habitación ¿será que encontré la habitación de Emily? Dios mío, ni siquiera mis ideas estaban tranquilas, cálmate Bella ¡Cálmate, respire intentando alivianar mi tensión y caminé hacia la puerta no sin antes mirar a los lados, los chicos deben andar buscándome en otra parte porque ya no sentía sus voces. Caminé hacia el primer peldaño y sentí un grito desde muy cerca, un escalofrío nuevamente me atravesó ¡Eran los niños, algo había sucedido! Retrocedí mi paso aun atónita por este descubrimiento, este castillo sí que era raro, jale la palanca hacia arriba y la puerta se cerró de inmediato, con plena curiosidad pase mis manos por la muralla y sentí miedo al ver que ni siquiera se notaba

― Volveré pronto— susurre a la pared, tenía que saber a toda costa que era lo que había al final de ese pasadizo secreto, salí de los arbustos y doble en la esquina del castillo, a lo lejos vi a phillip tirado en el suelo

― ¡Bella!— grito la voz de Marianne, apresuré un poco más el paso y cuando llegue Phillip se retorcía agarrando su rodilla— Corríamos a buscarte y se cayó

― Demonios— susurre, inmediatamente la cara del conde apareció en mi mente, saque su mano de la rodilla y solo tenía un raspado— ¡Vamos mira esto! Es solo un raspado, no te preocupes con un poco de agua yodada estaremos bien— El niño compuso su expresión y lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar

― No recuerdo cuando fue.. la última vez que me caí

― ¿Enserio?— enarque una ceja, realmente a estos niños les faltaba calle y mundo— bueno puede que conmigo eso suceda más a menudo, los niños deben caerse ¿Sabes? Nadie se aprende a parar sin caerse alguna vez por lo que es necesario, ahora vamos ponte de pie y caminemos a la casa.

Ayudé al pequeño a llegar a la puerta y entramos en la casa, por suerte no nos topamos con nadie en el camino hasta su habitación, ahí encontré un kit de primeros auxilios y lo curé.

― Eres buena cuidado niños Bella, curas como lo hacía mamá— levante mis ojos y Phillip me miraba con un brillo diferente, sin duda extrañaba mucho a su madre. Cada vez me convencía más de que algún día ellos querrían una respuesta por lo que era importantísimo saber quién había asesinado a su madre, el problema sería descubrir que su padre tenga que ver en esto.

Estuvimos jugando en la tarde en la habitación hasta que dieron las tres en punto y llegaron los maestros para sus clases, ambos besaron mis mejillas y se fueron con las mucamas, recogí todo el desorden de su habitación y salí hacia la mía. El día se pasó rápidamente, creo que mis nervios estaban cada vez más de punta porque sabía que cuando cayera la noche y nadie estuviera dando vueltas por el castillo tendría que emprender el retorno al posible cuarto de Emily, ¡Dios! La cabeza me daba vueltas de solo pensarlo.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre el conde pidió cenar solo con sus hijos y yo me fui a comer con las demás criadas, creo que esta noche lo que menos quería ver era a ese hombre que me trastornaba el pensamiento. Comí lo más rápido que pude y me fui a mi habitación, lo importante ahora era esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir para poder entrar al cuarto. Acosté a los niños no sin antes leerles un cuento.

― "… y es así como blanca nieves y el príncipe vivieron felices para siempre"— cerré el libro y ambos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta energía hoy?— sonreí— pensé que con la mañana en los jardines se quedarían dormidos enseguida

― No queo— negó Marianne— además papi dijo que vendría a leernos un cuento— comentó con una sonrisa, por un momento los miré y pude descifrar inmediatamente por qué estaban aún esperando

― Nunca lo hace ¿verdad?— susurré con una pequeña sonrisa, Phillip negó

― Algunas veces pero como antes siempre salía de viaje… mamá lo hacía

― Ya veo— de pronto se sintió la perilla de la puerta girar y un par de ojos intensos entraron observándolo todo.

― Buenas noches Srta. Swan— me saludó el hombre acercándose con la gracia de un felino a punto de atacar a su presa, mis ojos no se pudieron desviar hacia ninguna parte, me sentía atrapada por su mirada y por el calor que esta me provocaba, fue tanto lo que me produjo que mis piernas se contrajeron para controlar mi lívido amenazante bajo la tela de mi ropa.

― Buenas noches… conde— terminé en un susurro, por un momento me sentí como una idiota, ambos nos mirábamos pero nadie daba el primer paso pero con un gran esfuerzo aclaré mi garganta y comencé a ponerme de pie— bueno… los niños me dijeron que usted les leería esta noche— caminé hacia donde él estaba

― Efectivamente— corroboró con voz pesada y aún con sus ojos clavados en los míos, era primera vez que nos veíamos después de ayer, desde que lo sorprendí masturb…, a pesar de que no era virgen y tenía experiencia con hombres me sonrojé violentamente— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con aterciopelada voz, debía de salir de allí inmediatamente

― Nada, me voy a dormir— dije de manera atropellada y casi escupiendo las palabras— me incliné para despedirme de los niños, ambos estaban mirando la escena con particular interés— Buenas noches niños, que duerman bien

― ¡Beso!— dijo Marianne y se levantó para besar mis mejillas, le correspondí el saludo pero de reojo veía que el conde nos observaba con bastante atención

― Buenas noches Bella— dijo Phillip casi en un susurro. Me enderecé y caminé hacia fuera rogando por llegar a mi habitación en una pieza pero cuando estaba saliendo una mano firme me sujeto del brazo y me hizo girar, no alcancé ni siquiera a tocar el pomo de mi puerta

― ¿Por qué corre tan asustada Sr. Swan?— Edward se aproximó a mí, ambos estábamos parados en la oscuridad del pasillo.

― No… no estoy, no estoy corriendo— intenté articular pero al parecer mi voz y conciencia no querían cooperar.

― A mí me parece que si— susurró casi encima de mi cara, de pronto la lujuria y el deseo que tenía contenido explotaron en mi cara, me giré y su boca su entreabrió para soltar un suspiro sobre la mía, estábamos a solo centímetros de tocarnos, su hálito estaba sobre mi piel quemando cada pedazo que tocaba

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere?— pregunté llevada por el deseo, Cogerte, follarte gritaba mi mente en un intento desesperado por salir de mi cuerpo

― Sé que me viste anoche— susurró solo para ambos— también sé que te quedaste observando, sentí que alguien miraba por entremedio de la puerta— su mano fue subiendo por mi brazo provocando un escalofrío que me recorrió entera, sentía mis entrañas calientes y amenazando con incendiar todo mi cuerpo.

― ¡Papá!— grito Marianne desde adentro de la habitación, su mano bruscamente salió de su recorrido y fue a parar al lado de su cuerpo, se separó de mí estrechando sus ojos y mirándome fijamente. Mi cuerpo no fue capaz de hacer nada, creo que un toque más y una gran combustión espontánea se produciría en mi interior quemándonos a los dos. Edward retrocedió lentamente y se metió a la habitación dejándome sola en el pasillo, solté el jadeo que estaba contenido y me metí en mi cuarto

Mi mente no fue capaz de procesar las sensaciones en unos cuantos minutos, me dejé caer en la cama mirando la puerta como una vil estúpida y excitada mujer, ¿Por qué se habrá acercado tanto? ¡Sabe que lo vi masturbándose!, demonios esto cada vez se complicaba más y más. Por esa noche no fui capaz más que de buscarle explicaciones a lo que había pasado ¡Al diablo con el cuarto de Emily! Total no se movería a ninguna parte. Después de un par de horas aún seguía divagando en sus palabras y recordando las sensaciones que me había producido.

― Estuve tan cerca de besarlo— me dije a mi misma pasando mis dedos por los labios, las sensaciones eran intensas por lo que cerré mis ojos y disfrute de las pulsaciones de excitación que se producían en mis entrañas, todo mi cuerpo estaba revolucionado con tan pequeño contacto, sus dedos, su halito, todo me hacía querer más, mucho más.

Estuve despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, me asomé al pasillo pero no se veía luz en su habitación por lo que me metí corriendo a la mía y trate de dormir, me costó pero como a las cuatro de la madrugada al fin Morfeo me vino a buscar y mi cuerpo se relajó de toda la tensión sexual que había acumulado en tan poco. El otro día llego más rápido de lo que quería, mis ojos a penas se abrieron cuando Gretel abrió las cortinas y se paró frente a mi cama.

― Srta. Isabella— dijo con su característico acento

― Dime— susurré entre sueños

― Tenemos un problema, el conde ha salido de viaje esta mañana y el amo Phillip esta con fiebre

― ¿Fiebre?— me enderecé en la cama de un salto— ¿El conde salió de viaje?

― Si, ambas respuestas son afirmativas

― Bien, me ducho y voy enseguida para allá

Sin esperar a que la mujer saliera de la habitación y en un escuálido pijama me levanté hacia el baño y me duché lo más pronto posible, cuando llegue a la habitación de los niños Marianne se paró a buscar mis brazos, esta mañana se veía adorable ya que traía un lindo vestido de color crema y lazos burdeos en su cintura.

― ¿Qué pasa cariño?— la tomé contra mi pecho, ella escondió su cara en mi cuello

― Mi hermano esta enfedmo— me dijo desde su posición— no quiere jugard conmigo

― Claro que no cielo, vamos acompáñame a verlo— caminamos hacia la cama de Phillip quien estaba despierto pero su rostro denotaba la condición en la que estaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos algo rojos.

― Buenos días Bella

― Hola cariño, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Me duele el estómago y tengo escalofríos— se apretó los brazos, tomé el termómetro que estaba en el buró y marcaba 39,4

― ¡Dios! Tienes muy alta la temperatura— me giré hacia donde estaban las mucamas— necesito que traigan compresas de agua fría, un vaso con Coca—Cola helada y también que llamen al doctor de la familia

― Si señorita— ambas asintieron y se fueron a buscar los encargos, mientras ellas salían Gretel entro en la habitación con el teléfono en la mano

― Es para usted— dijo con su voz serena y dándole una cálida mirada a los niños

― ¿Quién es?— pregunté extrañada

― Es el conde, ha demandado hablar con usted— mi estómago se apretó y mis entrañas dieron un salto al escuchar la palabra, asentí y tomé el teléfono con cuidado

― Hola, buenos días Conde— saludé con toda a tranquilidad del mundo

― Isabella— dijo casi arrastrando las palabras, en muy pocas ocasiones lo escuchaba llamándome directamente por mi nombre— quiero saber que ha sucedido ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

― Yo me acabo de enterar pero ya he tomado cartas en el asunto, las chicas me van a traer compresas frías y llamamos al doctor

― Muy bien— su tono cambio a uno más serio— cualquier cosa que necesites le avisas a Gretel, ella tiene en su poder recursos para cualquier cosa, el auto está a tu disposición si hay que trasladar a mi hijo a la clínica, quiero saber todo lo que pase así que avísame de su avance

― ¿Cuándo va a volver?— dije antes de poder refrenar mi boca

― Espero que pronto— me sonroje— odio estar lejos de mis hijos pero espero que los cuides bien— su voz ahora transmitía confianza, sus cambios de ánimo me estaban produciendo mareos— confío en que todo estará bien.

― Claro que si— asentí mirando hacia Phillip

― Yo estoy en Francia pero volveré tan pronto como me sea posible

― Está bien ¿Quiere hablar con él?

― De acuerdo— me dijo y le pase el teléfono al pequeño, hablaron por cerca de dos minutos en que Phillip asentía con entusiasmo y prometía hacer caso en todo, mientras la conversación avanzaba llegaron las compresas y la Cola. El teléfono volvió a mis manos.

― Bien señor, entonces le diré a Gretel que lo mantenga informado

― ¡No!— exclamó haciéndome sobresaltar— quiero tú me mantengas informado, tu eres la niñera de mis hijos, no Gretel

― Bie.. bien señor. Entonces hasta su regreso

― Hasta entonces— un silencio incómodo se produjo y con los nervios opté por cortar la conversación, aún lo sentía ahí.

― Gretel— llamé a la ama de llaves que estaba un poco más apartada— Necesito el número del celular del Conde— ella asintió y le entregué el teléfono.

El día paso lento y más atareado que cualquier otro día, Phillip no le bajo la fiebre, el doctor dijo que podía ser un virus o tal vez alguna bacteria por lo que le tomó muestras médicas y pidió que Marianne se mantuviera alejada de la habitación por ahora. El berrinche no se hizo esperar, con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña demandaba ver a su hermano pero lamentablemente tuvo que entender que no se podía, el doctor prometió avisar de los resultados esta misma tarde. Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres en punto Gretel entró junto a Jacob, había llegado la hora de estudiar.

― Buenas tardes— saludo el moreno profesor desde la puerta, una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al posar sus ojos sobre los míos, no sé porque pero le respondí con el mismo gesto.

― Buenas tardes Jacob— estaba en una silla al lado de la cama de Phillip leyendo un libro, el por su parte dormía desde hace una media hora respirando tranquilamente

― ¿Cómo va todo?— Jacob se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a su alumno

― Estable, no le ha bajado mucho la fiebre pero algo vamos avanzando.

― ¿Srta. Necesita algo?— preguntó el ama de llaves

― No muchas gracias, te llamo en caso de que sea necesario— ella asintió y se retiró.

― Que lastima que se haya enfermado, esperaba esta clase con ansias— comento con una mueca

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque hoy iniciaríamos diálogos, él quería llegar a esa parte— suspiró— en fin, lo dejaremos para cuando se recupere— cambio la dirección de su mirada hacia mi

― ¿Qué?— le pregunté después de unos minutos que no decía nada, solo me observaba, mi risa salió natural— ¿Qué pasa?

― Me preguntaba cuando aceptarías salir conmigo

― Te dije que saldría a tomar un café contigo pero creo que no es buena idea en este momento— con mi cabeza señale al pequeño durmiente

― Claro que no— sonrió— pero no quiero que pase mucho tiempo, me gustas Bella— un leve sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— sonreí— apenas me has visto un par de veces

― En esta vida hay dos clases de personas, las vivas y las estúpidas— una sonrisa seductora se posó en sus labios— yo soy vivo Bella, me doy cuenta de lo linda y alegre que eres, sería un honor mostrarte los paisajes más bellos de escocia.

― Aceptaré tu oferta cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad— un suave golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, Eva entró con el teléfono en sus manos, su rostro estaba pálido

― Srta. Swan, la llama el Conde— sus mortificados ojos me dieron mala espina, Phillip abrió sus ojos lentamente por lo que Jacob se puso a saludarlo.

― Buenas tar…

― ¿Por qué no me ha llamado para informarme?— su tono de voz era severo y teñido por el enojo

― Lo siento pero estaba con Phillip y después con el doctor, he olvidado avisarle— a mi lado Jacob hacía reír a Phillip, estaba encantado con su visita

― No es una excusa usted tenía órdenes estrictas de…— guardó silencio— ¿Dónde está?

― En la habitación de Phillip— respondí

― Siento una voz masculina que no es la de mi pequeño hijo ¿Quién está ahí?— su tono se puso un color más oscuro

― Jacob, su maestro, como no pudo bajar a clases lo vino a visitar

― ¿Y usted está sola en esa habitación con él?— se escuchó un gruñido— dígale que se retire de inmediato de ahí, no me gusta que gente extraña deambule por los pasillos de mi castillo

― Pero Conde…— intenté hacerlo cambiar de opinión

― ¡DIJE AHORA!— grito haciéndome despegar el teléfono de mi oído, todos escucharon y guardaron silencio, Jacob siendo tan inteligente comprendió de inmediato se señaló a sí mismo a lo que yo asentí

― Bueno pequeño nos vemos cuando estés mejor— le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue despidiéndose con un guiño de su ojo para mí.

― Ya se ha marchado, no puedo creer que haga esto si…

― Yo no te pago para que transgredas mis órdenes, una de tus tareas es obedecer lo que yo te digo— su tono era amenazante y por un momento, y en contra de toda posibilidad, me excito.

― Si señor— susurre arrastrando mis palabras y conteniendo la reacción que tenía mi cuerpo

― Estaré devuelta antes de lo previsto, infórmeme en dos horas más de la situación

― Si señor— la llamada se cortó y mi pecho pudo nuevamente respirar.

Al pobre de Phillip no le tocó nada fácil, estuvo con molestias toda la tarde, tercianas y escalofríos lo acompañaron hasta que cayó la noche. Los resultados de los análisis que le tomaron dieron que solo tenía un virus de resfriado pero que era mejor tener cuidados especiales, otra de las indicaciones era que Marianne no durmiera con él en la habitación por lo menos hasta que la fiebre bajara. A eso de las 9 de la noche al fin pudimos cantar victoria y decir que Phillip ya tenía su temperatura habitual, todas nos alegramos mucho porque ya estaba mejor. Marianne a las 11 ya estaba durmiéndose parada por lo que ya era hora de ir a dormir.

― ¿Dónde va a dormir Marianne?— le pregunté a Gretel mientras le ponía el pijama en el baño del pasillo

― Quiedo dormid en la cama de papá— dijo con un pequeño puchero

― ¿Puede dormir ahí?— pregunté mirando al ama de llaves

― Cuando el señor estaba de viaje ellos solían dormir con su mamá en su habitación, no creo que exista problemas— comentó con una leve sonrisa, era la primera vez que tenía ese gesto.

― Bien, entonces vete con Gretel que yo me quedaré a velar el sueño de Phillip.

― ¡NO!— grito y se abrazó a mi cuello— no quiedo dormid sola, me da susto, duedme conmigo Bella

― Pero no puedo tengo que…

― Tranquila— interrumpió el ama de llaves— yo me puedo quedar a velar por el sueño del amo Phillip, usted duerma con la pequeña dama por favor

― ¿Está segura?— pregunté con duda y algo de miedo en mis palabras.

― Sí, claro que sí. Vaya y le aviso cualquier cosa.

― ¡Sí!— grito la niña y se bajó del mesón en donde la tenía sentada, su mano tomo la mía y me encaminó hacia la habitación

― Espera, me tengo que cambiar— señale mis vaqueros y polera

― No me quiero quedar sola

― Entonces acompáñame— volví a tomar su manita y la encaminé devuelta a mi habitación.

En unos veinte minutos ya estaba lista para dormir, entramos en la habitación del conde y su olor podía respirarse en todas partes, tomé una fuerte bocana de aire y memorice el delicioso aroma que llegaba a mis sentidos. Marianne se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacia la enorme cama con dosel que había en el medio, le costó subirse pero lo logró, su pequeña mano y sonrisa me invitaron a acomodarme junto a ella.

― No puedo— le dije con una sonrisa despreocupada— tu papá se podría enojar si me ve aquí

― Papi no está— sonrió aún más ampliamente.

― Si lo sé pero…

― No quiero dormir sola— un puchero más grande que el de hace un rato se marcó en sus labios

― Vamos, está bien— no podía decirle que no a esta niña— dormiré contigo pero solo un rato.

― ¡Bien!

Con movimientos propios de una niña feliz se acomodó con toda la energía que pudo, sus risas llenaron de inmediato la habitación, me metí entre las sábanas y la textura de ellas me envolvió nuevamente los sentidos eran realmente suaves y tersas, pensar que él duerme todos los días aquí. Mi cuerpo estaba emocionado por esta pequeña aventura, jamás había dormido en la habitación de un conde y creo que este sería mi mayor acercamiento. Marianne comenzó a cerrar sus ojos pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, en solo media hora ya estaba completamente dormida. No sabía si era su proximidad o el aire acondicionado pero sentía calor y daba gracias a haberme puesto solo un camisón por lo menos mis piernas y muslos podían respirar. Mis ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, no quería dormir, debía estar alerta por si algo sucedía pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado y no me resistí a la tentación de pegarme una siesta en esta deliciosa cama, cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba durmiendo.

Dentro de mi inconsciencia sentí una brisa que me hizo estremecer pero era un aire tibio que acariciaba mi piel, entreabrí mis ojos y la luz aún estaba encendida, no le di importancia y volví a dormir. En mis sueños un conde de ojos verdes, de mirada oscura y penetrante me tenía arrinconada en una pared.

― Duerme— susurró su voz cerca de mi mejilla, era el sueño más vívido que había tenido, de pronto sentí que sus labios tibios se posaron en mi mejilla y mis entrañas se contrajeron provocando fuego en mi interior, gemí

― Edward— su nombre salió en un susurro adormecido, aún tenía cerrados mis ojos y su imagen me susurraba en sueños. Me giré y con mis manos busqué a tientas el cuerpo de Marianne y la abracé para ahuyentar el recuerdo de su padre, de pronto la inconsciencia me ganó nuevamente y la presencia de Edward se esfumó al igual que mi sueño.

Sentí mi espalda abrazada por un calor demasiado agradable, removí mis pies y la suavidad de las sábanas de la cama me acariciaron dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, de pronto no sabía dónde estaba pero me sentía segura, unos fuertes brazos me agarraban con seguridad por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, mis ojos parpadearon algunas veces acostumbrándose a la luz, mis extremidades se sentían perezosas pero tenía muchas ganas de moverme por lo que comencé a desperezarme, los fuertes brazos que me protegían me pegaron aún más a su cuerpo evitando que me alejara, era una sensación maravillosa.

Debo levantarme para ir a clases

Murmuró mi mente, sin duda Dean me sujetaba con fuerza… de pronto y en medio de una laguna un recuerdo se hizo presente en mi mente Dean había sido mi novio hace meses y habíamos terminado hace tiempo, mi cuerpo se levantó con violencia sentándome en la cama, miré hacia mi estómago y un fuerte pero blanquecino brazo me sujetaba por la cintura, seguí la trayectoria con mi mirada, el Conde de Alberdeen resopló y exhaló por su boca pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Miré su cuerpo y solo tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama, su torso estaba desnudo y abrazándote pensó mi subconsciente.

Esta es una de esas situaciones que te dejan sin reacción porque pasaron largos segundos antes de que mi boca cayera y mi mente procesara lo que pasaba, Estaba en Escocia, en la mansión de un Conde que tal vez era un asesino y estaba cuidando de sus hijos, en especial de uno que ayer tenía fiebre y de la otra que no quiso dormir sola, pero ahora estaba en su enorme cama con dosel con un diminuto camisón y abrazada a su cuerpo. La respiración se me cortó en el acto pero lo que vino hizo que me mareara y viera puntos negros en mi vista

― ¡Mira!— gritó con alegría la voz angelical de una niña— te lo dije

― Wow— mi vista se dirigió a la puerta y Marianne estaba en su camisa de dormir señalando la cama, Phillip que parecía recuperado estaba a su lado— no lo creo— susurró con una media sonrisa

― ¡Te lo dije! ¡Papá dudmió con Bella anoche! ¡Te lo dije Phillip!.

Ese momento me congeló, de pronto el conde levanto la cabeza y se apoyó en un codo rascándose uno de sus ojos.

Estoy perdida… susurre presa del miedo y ahora ¿Quién podrá rescatarme?

* * *

 _¿Cómo está?_

 _Espero que cada vez mejor, un saludo especial para mi amiga POLA CULLEN_

 _que me ha manifestado con ansias que suba el nuevo capitulo_

 ** _Polita es para ti_**

 ** _ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! :)_**


End file.
